A curious girl
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Pandore, a strange girl and hating the beyblade, will make the mistake of attracting the attention of HD academy after looking for information on the latter, but there she will unveil and meet Damian Hart , The captain of the Starbreaker of which she is secretly in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A curious girl**

 **Important Information: Everything I write is invented from scratch. Forgive me if the interesting part will be a bit long to arrive, but I do my best. I hope this will please you and do not hesitate to give me your opinion or to remind me of little things that I would have forgotten. Good reading 3**

Chapter 1

(My internal point of view)

My name is Pandore. Since the middle of the world championship of beyblade, I work for Ryo Hagane and Hikaru Hasama at the headquarters of the AMBB. Both rely heavily on me, because being a very listening person I can keep any secret, whether good or bad: Even if behind it brings me big trouble!

\- Dad, what's going on? Gingka shouted as she entered the room abruptly. This fool is still complaining because Mr. the best blader in the world does not participate in a very small fight that has no use.

\- "Gingka ceases to complain!" You and Pegasus must save your strength for the fight against the Garcias team in a week! Ryo reminded him annoyed of his son's behavior: In his place I would have reacted the same way!

\- Hey Pandore! Did he call me. Shit, every time he is obliged to ask me the same question every day; Yet he knows that playing beyblade makes me anguish. Since that day ... I met you!

\- Oh come on Pandore ! I'm sure you're going to have fun! He insists, catching me by the arm. With brutality I rejected it by affirming

\- Stop me breaking them Gingka! I do not want to fight a point, that's all! Stop insisting and leave me alone! My boss does not come back, usually I have never been so disagreeable, yet he had to understand that I could not bear his son any longer. Without a word I ask my files and decide to go out take the air

\- Oh, what's upsetting me, one of these days I'll stick one ! I grumbled before bumping a tree with my foot: I did not feel anything!

\- Pandore ... To stammer a little boy with green hair intimidated: Kenta Yumiya! I love him, he looks like a little baby with his big eyes scared

\- It's nothing Kenta! Just a little fit of anger here and there! I reassured him with a smile.

It was our little habit. As soon as I get irritated a little too strong, it was enough to smile to him to regain his calm

\- Say ... Why did you shout at Gingka? Asks me intrigued, on the one hand it does not surprise me, Kenta has always been fan of him: It is his idol!

\- Personally Gingka does not attract me more than that, it is true that it is important to consider our spinners as partners and not objects, but what is sometimes annoying, with his same discourse on the The spirit of the blader! I answered, letting out a long sigh, at that moment I saw the disappointed face of Kenta who does not dare to add; The guilt immediately hit my heart, so I took him in my arms to cuddle him!

And yes ! I can not live in someone's distress without acting, even if it is my enemy. The night has already fallen and Kenta fell asleep in my arms, I get up while carrying it on my back when suddenly two guys get in my way. One Brazilians with brown hair and a white band, and another blond and wearing a blue cap; A sadistic smile adorns their lips

\- Hi my lovely ! What are you doing with this kid in the middle of the night? Asked one of them, this kind of problem happens very often, because after all the balls that I met and the Japanese animator, I would be an irresistible doll. What an idiot band! Suddenly one of them approaches me and begins to touch my long wavy black hair by telling me

\- You know you're cute!

\- Go ! Attack them! Then shouted a voice in my head; It hurts my head ... exasperated I shake these dull people then go back to the AMBB.

As usual, Gingka and his friends play at the beyblade and his special shot is still yelled "Pegasus galactic explosion". I collapse in my bed and dream ... this snowy world in which shines hundreds of stars in a dark blue sky where shines a northern aurora; A bit like the icy world of Harmony in Mario Kart 7.

I feel like I'm in my place, slowly my eyes closed. My muscles and my bones are so bad!

My bey hotly sticking to my heart, I hear again your kid's voice

\- Ha ha ha ... come play with me!

I wake up abruptly. My head turns and the limbs numb, my poor bey has fallen to the ground because of that night. Gently I recovered: Still on the red mark!

People have to wonder what the many colors present on the axis of rotation of my bey...

Let me explain!

The white-gray represents the powers of the wind that I can control; Yellow means the magic of the clock; Orange is the divine power of the goddess of the sun Amaterasu; The blue designates a magic time space that only me can manipulate, and finally ... The last two colors!

In the center of my top is the red and the black, the black being the color of the one I call the genocidaire.

"And red ..." Did I think

"Pandore!" Ryo calls from his desk; Can you come down please? In the meantime I rush to the ground floor of the AMBB where my boss awaits me

\- What's the matter with you, sir ? I asked him intrigued, he demanded of me that I make some steps towards the big screen; The image of the city of Hades appears to me

\- I told you about this company is not it Pandora? (I nodded) Very well, well I would like you to gather me information on it without getting caught ... and especially beware their spies can be everywhere!

From this step I went to the AMBB computer room while Gingka and his friends went to face the Garcia team at the Brazil stadium ... As always I'm sure he will win!

In short the sites we use are very discreet and almost impossible to find once the passage is completed; I type on the search bar '' Academy HD '' ... Pile hair I fall on information, I read them

\- So ... the HD Academy has been created for a ten years, it's still recent! There all low-level blades are accepted in exchange for a service requested by Dr. Ziggourat in person! "A picture of him appears to me" Former world neurologist, he decided to let go of medicine to become a scientist specialist in energy ...

"Brr ... scary this guy," I thought, feeling a shiver in my back.

A few seconds later I find a list of people recruited at the academy HD: A hundred names pass before my eyes! There I find the name of Jack and Zeo, I am partly interested in Jack because compared to Zeo who did not for me a member of the StarBreakers, I prefer not to have the slightest interest on him.

I click on the icon of Jack, his statistics are displayed …

Sorry for the stats of Jack, I could not find better!

Full name: Jackson Riperl! ... "his last name does not belong to me

Not unknown »

Age: 17 years old! "I would have thought it older than that"

Size: 1m73!

Family: Father; Micheal Riperl, Mother; Laure Riperl, Brother and sister; only son !

Place of Birth: Hospital 85, New York

Date and Time of Birth: April 15th XXth at 6:30 AM

(Too boring to find date then it will be in X, imagine for yourself)

Parent occupation: Father; Accountant, Mother; Famous luxury jeweler! "Ah, that's why his name was telling me something ..."

Special health problem: Back fragile by a car accident!

Arrived at the academy: 7 years ago!

Whaou I would never have thought that the academy would be able to write almost the entire privacy of its underlings: it's quite embarrassing to see that! But something intrigues me ... the captain of the American team is not listed in the list, yet it is him the most important element, so I try to type his name on the keyboard: Damian Hart!

Folder not found! That shows me, maybe his statistics are stored in Dr. Ziggourat's files? Or maybe it's been deleted? Hum ... strange this story!

Suddenly. While the fight between Tsubasa and Argo was about to start, I found something about the academy HD ... I save it on a USB stick then go to watch the fight from my computer, Tsubasa and Eagle seems in trouble against Ray Gil, yet I hope you're gonna get out Tsubasa!

After an hour Tsubasa finally trapped Argo and his top Ray Gil was beaten by a stadium exit: It's not too early! As they celebrated Tsubasa's victory together, I saw Masamune pulling away from his comrades to go outside.

Curious as I am, I decided to go and see what was wrong. Outside there are billions of stars shining in the sky.

'' Paf '' I heard, following the noise I find Masamune against a tree to think

\- Something is wrong ? I asked him, his eyes come to meet mine with the following answer

\- Oh nothing I'm just in my thoughts! Go back inside you will be less cold!

Tss ... What stunned this one, always to repacked the others and to believe the best bladeur while he did not even Master of the Beyblade (saying "Master" I mean, that is stronger and Which has never suffered a single defeat).

At least it is already lost in advance, in short anyway what I expect? Gingka and his team will still win the fingers in the nose, thanks to "the mind of the Blader" as he says so well!

The next morning, we got up very early to fly to the US. What I can not wait to see this place is the first time I go there.

We arrived there very late at night, luckily the AMBB had booked a hotel just for us before we arrived here. Exhausted from the journey, I collapse on my bed in starfish position. As soon as I close my eyes I still see you, always with that sadistic smile on your lips, waiting impatiently for the day when you can rage on those who injured.

"You are a real monster"

Suddenly I heard a sound coming from outside. Yet I am on the third floor of the building. Too curious to ignore, I open my shutters and see at the bottom of the street, a big black motorcycle start at full speed.

"We would have the bike of Ghost Rider," I thought, and I could not see the driver of this bike: he was wearing a black helmet!

I ended up falling asleep again without worrying about the noise echoing in the city the next day the Gan Gan Galaxie to insist on going for a little shopping and then eating at fast food; I agreed to accompany them to relax a little and then ... Masamune wanted to show us something he likes a lot.

While the boys were at the sports shops, Madoka and I stayed in a clothing store a little further. I like her, she is nice and very listening, and she knows how to hold the boys on a leash just by frowning and raising her voice. She reminds me of my best friend but in addition soft: she is military!

\- Pandore comes to see this dress! Call me Madoka by taking a beautiful white dress that a little short lace with a beautiful neckline decorated with a red rose (imagined there :)

\- Looks like a wedding dress! I say surprise of the embroidery brought on, it is then that Madoka pasted on me insisting that I try it.

I can not help but whine, thinking that I was going to make a fool of myself, but this dress was so beautiful that I could not resist trying it, and when I got out of the cabin everyone looked at me

\- How I am ? I was embarrassed at Madoka, most of the boys present whistled at me and the adults told me I was adorable in there: Shame!

\- Pandore, you are too beautiful in this dress ! exclaimed Madoka; It is absolutely necessary that you buy it! At first I was leaving to take it, but having seen the label and the height of the price, I retracted

\- Sorry Madoka ... but it's way too expensive, you will not end up staying here if you buy it, it does not matter! I said to him after showing him the prize.

Madoka sighs disappointed then yields to the temptation to buy it but ... she even insisted on buying me a new outfit and a pair of shoes: she knows that the stiletto heels are my favorite!

I had just found a tee-shirt (the one I have in the photo), light yellow color, and while Madoka chose my shoes and the saleswoman was looking for me pants, I was intrigued by the black motorcycle park in front of the store opposite (a men's store)

It's the motorcycle of yesterday!

Immediately I rush to her to take a closer look at her. It is properly waxed, the paint is nickel and the handlebar has no trace of wear

\- Do you like my motorcycle, Miss? Speaking to me a voice, I raise my eyes abruptly and cross the silvery look of a boy with blue hair bristling on the sides almost a little bigger than me: it is easy for me to guess that he has another face Than the one present in front of me!

\- I'm sorry, I did not want to..." I said to myself, "I mumble before him, I see him bow his head slightly to the side in intrigue. I finally back off and run to the store, behind his motorcycle starts.

My face is hot like embers. That's when Madoka finds me with the clothes she wants to buy me, I see him look down at me then ask me

\- Pandore ? Why are you all red? A shudder crossed my back, my arm abruptly rubbed my face and then I replied that I had seen something that really made me happy, of course as I imagined, I was asked What I noticed then without thinking I pointed to the right. This showed an accessory in the shape of a golden cross to put in the hair

\- You really like this object Pandore? Asked me again Madoka surprise, I acquiesce immediately; I was immediately given up what I wanted, I left with my T-shirt, black trousers with small decorative chains on the pockets, pretty black pumps and my famous accessory.

On the way we get the boys back in full beyblade fighting and we are back. During the whole meal I remained silent, and everybody played the curious with my nerves.

What fools!

Then we go to the Dungeon gym where Masamune had all his friends gathered. Obviously he expected to see someone, that's when the coach made his appearance to greet us. More than an hour of time they discussed about a certain Toby who would be staying in a hospital following a serious illness; This discussion quickly drunk me, nevertheless I say "goodbye" so as not to leave like a savage.

Outside I am the opposite way to return to the hotel, there I cross the road of a strange boy. His hair is brown with blond tips, he wears a funny semi-robotic uniform and his eyes a glacial blue ... I remember him, in the Starbreakers folder there was listed: Zeo Abyss !

The third member of the American team!

As I pass by him, he looked away at me. The expression of his face has totally changed, one would have that of a being guilty of a serious event.

Why did he look at me like that?

When I arrived at the hotel, I immediately went up to my room to collapse on my bed with my helmet on my ears; The song Ameno makes me travel in my dreams, empties me the spirit of the problems of the day ... does not allow me to think only You!

\- Are not you bored? I asked with a smile, "She" sent me my smile and then stretched out her arms to me, my bey top began to shine in my hand ... She wants to play with me!

Even if she and I hate each other, we can not help but play together. Butterflies, these majestic insects are our favorite toys for both of us.

 **Here is the very first chapter of one of the series that I count you present. I recognize that maybe the interesting passages are long to come, but it still has importance for the story. I hope you will be there to the end and that you will enjoy the emotions and hidden shared love of my character and Damian Hart (who will always remain my favorite). On those I make you big kisses and see you soon for the next chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

A curious girl

This morning will be full of emotions. I was told that Tsubasa and Yu had been attacked by someone from the Starbreaker team: they are now unconscious in the hospital!

Gingka and Masamune are furious and have only one hurry, go see Julian Konzern and his band to face the American team ... it promises!

\- Pandora! Hurry up ! Calling me Madoka from the hallway, before she triggers the apocalypse on me, I get up from my bed, put on my clothes and am the team of Japan to the national stadium of the United States.

Arriving there, the troubles begin already because of Masamune wanting to find his friend Zeo, all took him chase except me who went directly behind the scenes. In this I cross the road of two men dressed in black with sunglasses: real spies at the Matrix!

As I passed, they stopped and talked in their microphones; By question of instinct of survival, I decide to disappear as quickly as possible of their field of visions.

Basing myself in the impatient crowd, I am henceforth invisible to their eyes. Later I reached the squares, Madoka called me from above so that one could see the fight well; I sit next to her and watch the stadium while the DJ speaks.

The European team make their first appearance. They are all full, then the Starbreaker, and of course there is Jack with his dark pink hair, his black mask on the left side of his face and his big green coat, and next to him, a smaller one, with blue hair spiked with a green line on the tip of his fringe, silver gray eyes, and wearing a white, black suit with a little yellow as his boots and wearing a white cape with golden epaulettes

"What a strange dress," I thought, and then looking at it more closely, I realize that it was the boy I met at the store, my face began to rise a little in temperature: why me ?

The first battle was between Jack and Klaus. Their powers are both impressive, but Jack's seems to be more superior, thanks to his graceful movements Beafoll manages to remain stable despite all the attacks and when he cuts the walls with his suction blades his gestures are so precise that Would say the brush of a real artist.

The battle quickly ended on a magnificent special shot to see. And unfortunately for the Excalibur team, Klaus lost to Jack, who before heading back to his site, looked up at me and then smiled at me: why do I feel they all know me?

The next battle was announced: Julian against Damian! The blue-haired boy walks towards the stadium ... "Hein ... the boy I met last time ... is the leader of team Starbreaker ! And the one who hurt Tsubasa and Yu! "

\- WHAT? Did I scream without realizing it, Gingka and the others looked at me in surprise

\- Something's wrong, Pandora? Ask me Madoka surprise, I blush with shame and apologized

"What an idiot," I insulted my thoughts.

Fortunately did not seem to have heard me, surely because humiliating Julian is so much more fun for him than listening to a girl screaming.

His Hades Kerbecs top is so powerful that he managed to win the first fight with incredible ease

\- So what are you waiting for? You show me your left rotation? He said to Julian, in his voice I clearly discern that this is a forced requirement.

And of course wanting to win at all costs, Julian has been fooled by the provocations of Damian and launched his special move much too quickly.

This caused his loss !

Damian was able to humiliate Julian publicly by striking his top several times. Sophie and Walles may have intervened, Damian defeated them by releasing his special blow

\- Open right now ... Hades Gate!

As he spoke with his arms outstretched, the doors immediately opened to his command. The three-headed dog stood on the threshold of the door, shaking its golden chains that caught both Cetus and Gravity Destroyer at the same time, the merciless guardian of the underworld closed his enormous fangs on his prey and dragged them from The other side of the gate of the underworld ... Explosion of lights ... The tops of Excalibur arrested.

\- The winner of this fight to the best of the three is ... Damian of the Starbreaker! Shouted the DJ.

The public was impressed by this epic battle. And the worst was yet to come, after recovering his top with a crazy class...

ah ... why did I say that?

Damian has demanded of Julian that he declare to all the public that he was a shabby. This detestable cruelty awoke something disagreeable in me, this grief between my breasts had just reemerged, a warm liquid began to flow down my breast to my belly; The men in blacks just now were there and as if it was not enough, before leaving Damian looked at me from his position.

A prey to fear. I get up abruptly and run along the wings to take refuge in the double-turn toilets, there in front of the mirror I pull on my tee shirt and see a red trace on my chest; Ashamed to have such a thing on my body I dig into my bag and stick me a compress on it!

Then I wanted to escape but opening the door, the two men were waiting for me.

\- Miss ! One of them tells me, I do not even leave them time to speak as I begin to flee, unfortunately two other men are appearing and my encircled. The pressure is heavy on me, my wound does not stop burning me ... Oh no I see you in my mind.

"Do not intervene I beg you, where we are still going to get into trouble. I beseech you go! I begged her, frightened by her mere presence.

Suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder, then one of the four men tells me

\- Doctor Ziggourat would very much like you to meet Miss Pandore !

Two other hands clasp me, one the waist and the other the mouth. I can not even scream, I struggle as best I can but they are much too strong for me, they manage to lift me up and kidnap me until I lock myself up in a dark helicopter. At that moment I was tied up and then silenced because of a piece of tape, there the men enjoyed it a bit, one of them grabbed me by the chin and declared

\- But you're cute! (He compresses my cheeks with his fingers) Look at this nice doll face we're going to take with us ... (he takes a syringe out of his pocket) now you're going to sleep quietly, because tonight it'll be rough for you small Spy!

 **This is for chapter 2, I hope that the story always stimulates your impatience to know the continuation.** **I hope I have corrected my error**

 **Be patient Chapter 3 happens, but be careful I warn you any further, the content will be gore and a little unhealthy on the edges, hoping that it will not bother you.**

 **I do you big kisses and see you soon for the next chapter. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

A curious girl

 **Attention gore and unhealthy content ... To those who are violent content fan with perverse passage continue your way to the end ... Finally if you dare!**

( My internal point of view )

Several hours later I regained consciousness.

I am lying on an icy soil and my body is so heavy, when I get up I feel the coldness of a metal around my throat; Tied like a vulgar animal to the bottom of a cage plunged in the dark.

The door opens, a man with the body of a great scientist with a rodent in his arms enters the room accompanied by some of his henchmen.

\- Good evening dear Pandore ! I hope you had the pleasure of resting a little! He told me.

\- What does it mean ? Why am I here and why have you chained me like a dirty suburban dog? I asked him, shouting, I was so afraid he would hurt me.

I hear him sigh and then he slams his fingers, a soldier answer this call, a horrible shiver then cross my back

\- Do not fear anything very dear, if you show yourself cooperative and you answer the questions, you will not hurt you ... You (it shows this soldier) you can go and try to do the necessary! He said without scruple, this man is a monster.

When I saw the soldier approach dangerously from me after opening my cage. A shock struck my heart, I hear you laughing excitedly.

You hurt me in my chest, moreover this filth have you rob me: I can not control you anymore!

I see Ziggurat take you far from me to make you turn to see what you're worth: I'm lost!

\- Very good ! Now you're going to tell me all you know ... if you're nice I would not hurt you! Threatens the soldier with a hunting knife in his hand, I have not heard a word coming out of his mouth; I can not help but look up and down!

Suddenly another shock struck my chest. My bey top turns, the heat of your presence burns me

\- We'll play a little !

You said with sadism you had only an impatience was to torture him: but I was wrong ! Something else attracted you, since a while ago this man kept coughing, he was sick ... certainly lung cancer! But that was not the first thing that made you want to.

You saw him raise his hand on me because I did not answer his question. Again he attacks me by catching me by the hair while I put the knife under my throat with fury he shouted at me

\- Answer my question dirty girl!

I have so bad. I feel smile. Little by little I feel closer ... that's it I'm yours !

(Internal point of view: Damian)

Tss ... as usual as soon as I get back from an exhausting job. Ziggourat calls me so that he can kill me with long speeches of which I have nothing to do:

What I'm sick of this shit work!

I can hear that girl screaming from the basement of the Academy HD, it's true that her voice carries far enough of nothing. Maybe I should have kept silent about his little espionage by infos: what a pity !

Later I enter the second office of Ziggourat, there at least we are not disturbed by these large computer asparagus always patting on their keyboard: The noise soon becomes heavy!

\- Would you like to see me as a doctor?" I asked as I already knew the answer, he went out of his occupations purposely for me and came to sit in his chair with his faithful creature on him, he offered me to sit down.

\- You arrive at the right time Damian!

\- Okay ! I grow tired in advance

\- I wanted to congratulate you for your work today! Thanks to your malice that makes me proud we were able to get all the data of Gravity Destroyer during your incredible fight against Julian !

\- Pff ... it was too easy ! I would be looking for something to touch or look at as he blablaed endlessly on how I had to face Gingka to reveal all of his secrets.

I keep thinking about this girl. The day I saw her in this shop with this white dress on her: it's crazy how it made it even prettier! Damn why I think that? It's ridiculous, as if I needed this now.

Suddenly as I eliminated all my thoughts about this girl, I felt unpleasant vibrations in my belly

"Oh ... no, now I have hungry now" I thought embarrassed, by "bad" reflex I hold my belly hoping to hide my hunger. But my stomach refuses to calm down, at the same time why I skipped lunch: what am I idiot !

\- Damian! Call me Ziggourat abruptly

\- Uh ... yes doctor! Did I reply bothered by the situation

\- I notice for a few minutes that you do not listen to me, is there a problem?

Oh my God I hate being in this kind of embarrassing situation, I do not know what to answer in addition I feel that my stomach will growling much louder.

\- Uh ... sorry I was thinking about something else. Did I answer in order to find something to leave me alone

\- I understand !... he admitted; The long speeches never really made you happy, however it is important that you listen to what I tell you, because my confidence I placed it in you that is my best element.

\- Thank you ... it's pretty flattering on your part! Did I thank him and

\- Oh please Damian, I really think ... but tell me since a while ago I see you look away with your hand on your belly, something is wrong?

Oh damn, I'm very badly barred. I feel my stomach compress in my belly, it makes me sweat with anguish

\- No ... it's nothing ... did I manage to pronounce before my stomach starts to gurgle

\- What was that ? To ask Ziggourat surprised, when he knows it very well, he does just that to play with my nerves

\- Nothing important ! I was annoying, my stomach began to growl louder than me

\- Hum ... would that be what I think I hear ? Asked Ziggourat amused; (I blush with shame) yes that's right, the body never lies; I did not know you had such a noisy stomach, I suppose you skipped lunch, that's why you're hungry now.

\- Please Doctor do not add (gurgling and rumbling) it's quite annoying like that! I groaned my tummy

\- Okay ... this time I leave you with this story, but next time avoids skipping meals, it is not very advisable for a puny boy of your kind, after do not be surprised if your belly expresses itself !

Immediately I leave the office with discomfort on the face. It's not too shameful, it's enough that I forget to eat morning and noon so that my stomach will start to shit me ... (gurgling long)

\- At the same time it's true I'm hungry! I confessed, so I decide to go down to the kitchen on the stairs, at least I was sure I would not be ashamed in the elevator, because if I had to meet Jack he would have death until I get cracked

\- Oh hi Damian! I greet the chief I frequented a lot when I was little, he was like a daddy hen for me and still today it is a little similar

\- Good evening Chef! Did I say back before I approached him.

The chief made me his famous charming smile.

He may be chubby in the face of bears, everyone appreciates it because he has that famous smile that everyone likes to see, he rubbed his nose to avoid sneezing and asked me

\- So what brings you Damian? After such a tough fight you should rather take a little rest not?

\- Uh-yes ! I said a little hesitantly, that's when my stomach began to growl louder than before, my cheeks blushed at the speed of Flash.

The chief laughed at my embarrassment and then said to me, tapping my stomach

\- It's okay the message is gone ... Settle down at the table, and I'll take care of preparing you something that will probably calm this hungry stomach!

During all the time he was cooking for me, I could not look him in the face so I was uncomfortable.

He ends up putting me a plate of spaghetti with eggplant, saying to me

\- I think you'll agree to eat starchy vegetables! You who only pay attention to your weight every day. But tell me, how much do you weigh? Because you seem a bit thin for a 15-year-old boy.

Hell, why people are so obsessed with my weight, I know I'm skinny but it's not like I'm anorexic.

\- I weigh 40 kilos ( **I suppose I do not know its true weight, but given its leanness it is not far** ) ! I answered a little coldly while eating my plate. It's been a while since I've heard the girl ... Is she dead or just gagged?

When I finish my plate, the chef took it back to me and then caress my head again, that great habit. Me on my side I thank him and then go to my apartments outside the academy

"What happened to this girl?" I thought, fucking since I met her in this store I keep seeing her in my head.

\- Good okay! I shouted before I turn around, I go back to the academy thanks to my card and then venture to the underground: still no sign of life! Then a few seconds later I heard shouts from the detention room.

Looks like the cries of the soldiers !

Intrigued by all these annoying cries, I go forward and open the door. Blood gushed at my face and a head rolls to my feet, disgusted I step back several steps. The detention room, immersed in darkness, was completely repainted by the blood.

Behind the bars I hear the scary laughter of a girl. I can not see her very well, and I know she's seen me. Red-blooded eyes are pointing at me, and the voice starts humming an air I know well enough :

"Alice: Madness Return Insane Kids" ( **I love this game** )

The reflection of the light ends up illuminating part of the cage. I see a bloody hand grab a bar, then another. A dark, feminine silhouette appears little by little, I can see a very white hair, and finally the smiling and bloody face of the person.

That smile ... it looks like a pale copy of me when I get sadistic. A real monster.

\- **Hello** ! She greets me with an almost attractive smile, strangely I get up and approach her. Why am I not afraid of such a monster.

 **( I challenge you to find out why Damian is not afraid of my character, write it down in the comments and I would answer the one who will give me an answer likely to be good. )**

Would I have seen worse in my life? I do not remember anymore.

\- You seem to be behaving like a bad girl! I tell him, never ceasing to cross his gaze, a second sadistic smile tears his face, his right hand releases the bar to fall back along his body, which rubs the bars

- **But I am a bad girl! And between us, you're not in the best position to tell me that, because you forget I was there in your fight against Julian, I might even say you're worse than me !**

\- Where is the other girl ? I asked a little curious, yet I'm not stupid because I know that this albino psychopath is none other than this girl. She gave me a rather naughty look and answered me

\- **How curious ? My double interests you darling? Well, to reassure you, she's alive and sleeping in me right now. It's all the same strange that a guy like you is interested in a girl like her ... (I keep staring at her) oh ... yes I understood, you want her, that's it ?**

The words '' you desire '' surprised me. In addition to being a psychopath, she has a misplaced mind. Suddenly I see her move away from the bars to go into the darkness and tell me to clear before she is the idea to make me spend a very bad time.

I sigh and decided not to come in force tonight. Basic because I was tired and I had seen enough for today.

9:30 am Ziggourat comes to wake me up. This kind of idiot can not help calling on me for whatever he wants to undertake, if it goes on I will soon have to polish the pumps.

What a junk!

With difficulty I get out of bed, get dressed, brush my teeth and then eat my breakfast before following him to the detention room. "What ? I gotta get it from waking up ... Oh no »

\- Ziggurat you are serious? I groaned, he turned to tell me not to start with my bad mood. He makes me enter the room all light this time.

The corpses are no longer there and the blood stains have been cleansing, Jack is also there. Between two yawns he comes to hit me in the hand coming to blow me

\- Did you see what happened to her?

Turning around, I could see her in all its splendor. Suspended at the bars like a goddess. With her short, white hair, her white dress almost transparent, her blood-stained doll's body and her big red eyes shaking all the guards present. When she saw me, she smiled and came down from the bars to get closer.

\- This stay lock does not seem to affect you, is not it Pandore ? Ziggourat told her, continuing to observe the top of it. It has slowed down somewhat, and it seemed to affect Pandora as well; I can hear her in his breath, the tired of the prisoner.

\- Will you finally deliver the answers we want, even after we have impressed enough with your sudden change? Continue Ziggurat, the victim suddenly began to smile, then she submitted this sentence that made us jump and Jack

\- **If you leave me your two titular player for a period of two hours, then maybe I'll tell you what I know !**

\- Ah ... Ziggourat! Nervously whispered Jack, on my side I just swallowed my saliva, suddenly my pain in my leg came back ... Yes there is little to beyblade training I had the ligament crossed after doing a Bad gesture with my right leg, suddenly my knee completely exploded and I have a hard time standing long.

A few minutes later...

Ziggourat gave his answer

\- Hmm ... your proposal is pretty dare young Pandore, and I think I risk losing my players, we will find another way to make you talk!

\- **Like you want ! Finally ... the world championship is coming soon, and I think the information I have could be useful, finally if it does not interest you anymore and so much the worse !** She said, pulling up bars to go up to the top of the cage, there Ziggurat sighed and left with Jack wanting to resume his masterpieces, I stayed for a few minutes in front of the prison.

Beside her spinning top slowly slows down, our prisoner runs out but stays at the bars above the cage, I constantly contemplate her in this almost transparent cloth that covers her doll's body

\- **You're still here** ? She declares she is not surprised by my presence, I see her come down and approach again, she reaches out to me and makes me come and go with her hand and a naughty smile.

But I notice that she is really exhausted, already her white hair has become long but have black locks that begin to appear: It begins to become normal again!

Her breathing is very strong, one might even think she enjoyed it, but it is not, she seems to suffer, two seconds later she collapses and beside her top has stopped.

Tired of staying there doing nothing, I went to my room, lying down in my bed, my knee suddenly cracked.

\- AHHHH !

 **This is for chapter 3. I hope that the story always pleases you as much and stimulates your desire to know the continuation. I also warn you that I will submit some small questions in my texts but not always, to which you will be able to answer if you have ideas. So chapter 4 will probably arrive a little late because at the moment I have less and less time. But no worries I would finish this story and make sure to write you new series on Damian Hart.**

 **I make you full of kisses and see you soon for a new chapter. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

A curious girl

 **Attention even more unhealthy content, so for the most sensitive avoid reading, and for psychopaths still present ... Happy reading!**

(My internal point of view)

Several moments later, I finally wake up.

I am still in this cage and chained by chains stained by rotten blood, it is impossible for me to get up because tired completely finished me. I feel drooling and my body is as hot as the underside of a hot pot

\- I'm hungry ! I whispered, but I'm not hungry for food, my stomach wants to eat something else, and what I want I felt on the starbreaker team members.

I have no choice but to be as powerful as myself. I have to eat if I want to stop suffering.

At that moment, my hands caught the bars and with some forces, the bars moved away and let me out. With difficulty I walk to the exit door, a long corridor stands in front of me, I venture into it as discreetly possible, the soldiers quickly realized that I ran away from my cage. But it does not make me hot or cold, I'm too hungry.

A little further on, climbing the stairs leading to the first floor, soldiers fall on me, they swing their tops and without having to intervene, my top helped me and offered them a gliding flight Over the stairs, I heard several times bone crunches during the fall.

I begin to see more and more red. Arriving on the third floor after having descended several men wanting to block me the road, entering a colorful room I find the biggest Starbreaker: Jack Riperl! This one is painting a great fox shining and running in a chaotic red and black world

\- Wonderful ! He exclaimed he was happy with his art, he did not even notice my presence when I was just behind him, suddenly I saw Jack groan with his hand on his back complaining of a great pain.

Exactly what i wanted !

All of a sudden, I grabbed him by his coat before grabbing his hair to bang his head against his paint. He fell on the ground, there I took off his coat and shirt, tearing them with my fingernails, then I started to lay them on his back and dig a little, then when the hole was big enough I Tearing his flesh with my teeth until reaching what I wanted.

Jack yells in pain, while I shoot something glued to his spine uncovered

\- Help me, help me ! Jack yelled as he tried to get up, to escape and then a few seconds later, I pulled out a metallic thing that irritated Jack's bones, which are being reformed by themselves with impressive speed.

I hear his sobbing!

His pain then formed a sphere of black color in the place where I removed the metal object.

What I wanted.

And as I hear footsteps running to Jack's rescue, I open my mouth and grab the sphere in my mouth before I run away. Further on the fourth floor I crunched into the sphere and is left the liquid inside caress my throat until I get down into the stomach. However I am not satisfied, I still want to eat that one last time.

Suddenly I hear a loud cry come from a fifth-floor room, it's Damian's voice. I recognize it, it hurts. This is easy to understand because I hear him swear from where I am.

I'm still hungry !

I climb the stairs to the fifth floor, a long corridor stands in front of me, and at the bottom, I see an open door from where the cry resounds. My vision is clouded, around me it is dark while the lights are on, my stomach compresses in my stomach, my throat is tight, I drool and walk with difficulty. My body pushes the door abruptly, I saw a silhouette jump

\- Hey ! What are you doing in my room? Grunting Damian's voice as I approach him

\- What is wrong with you ? Get out, you're scary ! He shouts as he tries to stand up and chase me, his bone cracks and he falls. There I fell on him, I no longer control myself.

His suffering ... I want to eat it !

By a blow in his belly I knocked him out enough to keep him from moving. I grab his wounded knee, remove his prosthesis to keep his right leg and is crunched in his flesh.

Damian cry of pain!

It breaks my heart to hurt them despite being my enemies. And especially him, his face dying is so adorable: I am a monster!

A few seconds later, I removed his suffering in his knee. His wound healed thanks to me as I crunched his sphere of pain: I am satisfied! By my troubled vision, I see that Damian has fainted, but I hear the soft beating of his heart. It is so beautiful.

Why am I like this every time I see him?

I ended up losing consciousness !

(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)

\- Oh, dammit, I have a headache! I groaned stunned, there I realize that I am lying on the floor and that I no longer have knee pain. I get up and discover that the scar on my knee has totally disappeared

\- What?

All of a sudden, I see something lying on my carpet. A girl with long black hair, dressed in a white, almost transparent dress, tried to look red, then, looking at her more closely, I recognized the girl who had been kidnapped.

"But what is she doing in my room?" "I wondered, and then the soldiers entered my room with Ziggurat. It quickly irritated me.

\- I can tell you why you all come back to my room? It's not a meeting place I remind you! I was tired.

\- All my apologies Damian! We had ... some minor problems with our guest! Explains Ziggourat, looking at the girl lying at my feet, it makes me frown with exasperation. Then my eyes settled on that girl's doll face.

... Hell, why is she so beautiful?

Knowing him very well since my childhood, I know that Ziggourat will make her undergo his horrible experiences and will spoil her great beauty.

... What? But why am I so attracted to it? I do not even know her and I do not really need a girlfriend right now. But ... (I look at the girl) a little servant would not hurt me!

\- Say Ziggurat?" I called him ; For what I did for the HD academy, I would deserve a small reward not? I asked him in the form of a subtle requirement of course.

I see him caressing his beard while looking at me, then he lowered his eyes on the girl before sighing

\- Very good Damian! You won, this girl will become your prisoner but ... I count on you to make her talk, and use all the possible means that can cross your little head! Replied Ziggourat.

\- Included Ziggurat! Am I sighing.

Ziggourat finally left my room with his guards. For my part, I carried the girl in my arms like a princess and put her on my bed.

Given her condition, she is not ready to wake up.

In front of her sleeping body, a strange shudder crosses my back when my eyes rest on her breasts so well covered in her dress, I curiously advanced my hand to his chest to discover a little more.

Suddenly, his hand suddenly caught my wrist. I jumped, and she got up and back to the bottom of my bed telling me

\- Please ... tell me you did not see anything, did you? I shook my head in a negative way, I see her blush, while a picture of her with red eyes and blood-stained mouth reappears in my head.

I have something to do with a very curious girl !

 **This is for chapter 4, as usual I hope you will have more and do not hesitate to give me your comments or theory about the behavior of Damian towards my character (if you have of course) and See you soon for a new chapter in history. Big kisses 3.**


	5. Chapter 5

A curious girl

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

Damn it ! I do not feel very well, my face is all red and I am in Damian's room, who seems to have strange intentions towards me. He gets closer to me, settles down on his bed and keeps looking at me with a slight malicious smile

\- What do you want ? I asked feverishly in front of his big gray eyes, Damian sneers and comes closer to me

\- What I want ? He said. It's clear, I need answers to Ziggourat's questions! You talk ... and I would not do anything to you, it's a good deal, is not it?

My cheeks are on fire in front of Damian's face.

It is certainly quite threatening, I can not help but find him handsome and want to cuddle him

\- I know nothing ! I do not even know what you reproach me for! Did I answer

\- Are you sure my beautiful? He asks me sarcastically and insistently, then I feel his hand caress my thigh to my hip.

A shiver runs through my body, I feel shaking and feel my heart accelerate in my chest, the worst thing is that I do not even defend myself while I have both hands free

\- Yes I swear! Why did you kidnap me? I said Damian raised his eyebrows, but not in a surprised way, but amused, because his smile still did not disappear, his hand runs my stomach to my breasts. There I jumped as he approached my wound, with speed I grabbed a pillow in the shape of sun and I hit Damian in the face shouting

\- Do not touch me there !

Suddenly he grabbed the pillow and told me

\- Hey ! My cushion Mario Sunshine ... (he takes it from my hands and then catches me firmly to the wrist ) A board my beautiful, do not try to use force against me, I risk to damage your body in less A miserable minute ! My eyes widened in front of the cold expression in his gray eyes, then my eyes began to run through his lips to his flat stomach hidden in his suit.

I dare not look down !

\- Say you enjoy a bit not? He said, realizing that I had been watching him all the time, except in the eyes. Otherwise, I'm so blushing to the point that my head is likely to melt.

I still feel my burning face, and Damian has noticed it, one of his hands releases one of my wrists and comes back to my chest, I stopped it immediately

\- Please do not touch me here! I said a little shy ... you can touch me somewhere but not here !

Damian raised an intrigued eyebrow and then brought his face closer to mine

\- Oh, right? And why should not I touch you there? Damian asks me with sarcasm and amusement. My face darkened by the embarrassment

\- Because ... you must not touch this place, or see ! I explained embarrassed to have carried this burden on my body, I inspire to regain my calm

\- I do not know what you want, or what Dr. Ziggourat is expecting of me!" ( My lips tremble ) You can torture me in any way and make me your slave if you want, it does not matter to me, just ... do not look at what's between my breasts. I can not afford to ask you more than that! I asked him in despair.

Damian let out a long sigh and then collapsed in front of me exclaiming

\- Ahh ... to the devil this affair I do not give a damn! I am surprised by his sudden behavior, he recovers his sun cushion and then places it under his head

\- What do you mean ? I asked intrigued, he sighed again, then he got up to cross my eyes

\- Listen to beauty! I'll admit that I do not care a lot about this whole story, if I do this, it's for my personal gain, after the rest is not my problem! But, I still need this job for the moment, so I obey until everything is finished, nothing more …

\- But Damian ... how does this affect me? I interrupted, he frowned before clearing his throat to speak again

\- Stop interrupting me and listen to me until the last little idiot! I'm going to remind you of why you're here: from a ... you're the second confidante of Ryo Hagane, the head of the AMBB so logically you know several things about our opponent who is Gan Gan Galaxy, two of you entered the computer system of the academy HD for information, and three ... you tried to investigate us, the members of the Starbreaker and that is what Put me on the chip !

I jumped in terror. Damian has managed to find out how the computer system of the HD Academy works. My mission made me unfortunately fall on a true genius of computing

\- So ..." I stammered; You denounced me because I looked for information about you? Damian answered me with a wink meaning that I'm right, I felt very small face my fault

\- I'm sorry ! I apologized by lowering my head, there Damian grabbed my chin and raised my head to tell me

\- I do not want apologies! What I want is that you admit your fault (he takes his phone out of your pocket) into the microphone of my phone, then I would show the recording to Ziggourat, there you can be sure to escape his strange experiences, but does not consider to be already saving!

\- Very good ! I sighed.

For a few minutes.

Damian asked me his questions and I answered as frankly as possible. The recording ends, he put his phone in his pocket, there I asked him the question that titille in mind for a while

\- Tell me Damian! (He looks up at me) Why do you keep me in your room?

At that moment, I saw small traits of embarrassment on the face of Damian, he looks away and then nervously scratches the neck

\- You've healed my knee! (I'm speechless ... he knows I'm the one who's devouring his pain) I owe you a proud candle, do not you? Besides, I also heard Jack shouting, I suppose you treated him too, and then ... a little company ... uh, I mean servant would not displease me so much ! He explained, I can not help blushing before his little embarrassment.

I was far from expecting this kind of reaction coming from Damian Hart, the boy supposed to be a sadistic and ruthless monster. Suddenly he came closer to me, then began to allow me to kiss my neck.

Her lips are so sweet!

And the only reaction I had, was to surround my arms around his neck.

 **This is for chapter 5. I hope you like it, as always do not hesitate to inform me of your opinions in the comments. I'll make you big kisses and see you soon for a new chapter. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

A curious girl

(Internal point of view: Damian)

2 days later ...

As I walked into my room after a long morning workout with Jack. I find Pandore wearing one of my shirts rummaging in my wardrobe

\- Can I know what you're doing ? I said loud enough to make her start, she dropped one of my tee-shirts and turned to me. My eyes widened in surprise in front of her.

\- What's the matter ? She asked me, I looked down at her belly ... before that, I choke a laugh with difficulty

\- Personally ... this is the first time I see a girl as coquettish as you, wearing the underwear of a guy, it's almost hilarious ! I say before laughing until I have a tear in my eye.

When I wiped my eyes, I saw Pandore frown in anger, vexed she sits on the floor where she sleeps, for she finds it impolite to sleep in my bed, I think rather because she Is afraid of me. She folded her arms and glared at me.

This is the first time I've seen her get upset, and I did not think it was so funny.

\- Well, I'm going to take my shower ! Said I, taking off my jacket and tee-shirt, "I see her blush; In the meantime you have only to find something to occupy yourself !

Once in my bathroom, facing my mirror I see on my chest, my scars marking my white skin.

( **Small challenge: in your opinion where the scars come from Damian's body** )

I let out a long sigh of exasperation before going to my shower. The hot water that falls on me makes me the biggest good

\- That's life ! I whispered. After I finish, I come out of my shower, and there ... I see Pandora in my bathroom, cleaning her underwear in my sink with my shirt open on her body, she blushed at high speed shouting

\- Sorry ! And I who close the curtain with the burning head and the red cheeks

\- I did not see anything ! I shouted still shaken.

She is so beautiful !

A few seconds later.

I finally got out of my shower to dry myself and put on my pajamas. Yes ... when I have a day where training is only in the morning the rest of the day, I do absolutely nothing and stay in bed playing console, watching TV or reading a book.

On entering my room, I notice that it is too hot for me to put on a shirt, so I stay in pants and collapse in my bed.

"Where is my maid?" I asked myself, as I no longer saw Pandora in the vicinity of my room, I sat down on my bed and called him.

She comes out of my wardrobe with her own panties and one of my tee-shirts on her. She basically changed in my wardrobe. His cheeks are still red, and I to add I pat on my bed so that she comes to join me.

All shy, she approached and settled next to me, there I catch a magazine on video games this year and analyzes those that could attract my curiosity.

Meanwhile, Pandore does not seem to be interested in what I read, she keeps blushing when she wants to look at me. So now she starts tapping my stomach with her fingers.

She walks me where my intestines are, tickles my navel, goes up to my stomach, then puts her ear on my stomach. Stack at the moment I digest my breakfast, to properly bother me. And I'm sure she does not even realize it.

Suddenly, looking down at her, I see her with a smile on her lips, to think that this kind of thing amuses her !

There I feel the softness of her long black hair caressing my chest and the weight of her head against my chest.

Now, Pandore began to listen to the beating of my heart

\- Hey ! I called him; Are you enjoying Snow White? She opened her big brown eyes surprise

\- Why did you call me Snow White, I do not look like her at all ! She noticed all shy, she starts to play with her strands nervously and trembles a little bit.

Looks like a little girl !

She knows very well why I call her like that! Because she has snow-white skin, black hair a little longer, big brown eyes, her name is like that of a princess and she is endowed with an incredible beauty.

What a mess it is on the side of a team as boring as the Gan Gan Galaxy !

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

A few minutes later.

While Damian and I were both on our side, Jack knocked on the door. He came in and when he saw me he came forward and thanked me

\- Hey? Why do you thank me? I asked him intrigued by his behavior so charitable

\- But you treated my back problem! It was essential that I thank you for getting rid of my pain! He said with a smile. I'm surprised, how he knew it was me.

My eyes turned to Damian, who shrugged his shoulders, meaning that he had taken pleasure in announcing my healing act to Jack, yet ... by doing this I made them both suffer.

Why are they grateful to me ?

After a short chat with them. Jack offered Damian a drink at the bar with him. Damian accepted, dressed himself with shirt, pants and basketball then left with Jack telling me

\- I'm coming back tonight, see you later Snow White !

Once Damian left, I sat on his bed and felt a little sad. I do not even think of my friends so much he possesses my spirit, although he is my enemy, a monster that hurts people for simple pleasure, I can not hate him. Moreover, with it does not behave like the one that people see, but not as I would like.

I like when he talks to me, I like when he touches me and plays with me without being insistent, I like the amused looks he throws me when I try to resist him and ... I ' likes to call me Snow White ...

A heavy pain filled my chest. I am in pain. I collapse on the floor ...

( Crying ) I want Damian to love me !

 **That's for chapter 6. As usual if you liked it, tell me in the comments. I make you very big kisses and see you soon for the next chapter! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

A curious girl

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

At nightfall, when Damian came back from his training with Jack, he quickly went to take a shower and said " Hello Snow White" on my side, I'm sitting on his carpet watching One piece on his TV ( I love this manga ).

Ten minutes later...

Damian comes out of his bathroom, with only his pajama stockings on him. I blush at that, he is so beautiful. I see him approaching me, and there he catches me by the size

\- Ah ... what are you doing? Damian puts me on his bed and settles next to me

\- Tonight you sleep in my bed with me!" He declared.

I had an eternal cry in my head to the point that my face was burning. What does he intend to do to me?

\- You're not gonna do strange things to me, huh? I asked him stressed, Damian began to think before answering me, in the biggest calm

\- I do not know, maybe ! A violent thrill crossed my back, and my eyes widened.

Damian began to chuckle!

\- What is this face Snow White ? Did you really think I was going to do something to you? (I play with my hair nervously and look down) Oh ... My poor little princess, do not worry ... Damian approaches my ear to whisper to me

\- Maybe another time ! Another shudder comes across my body, while next to me, Damian surrounds his arms around my chest and forces me to lie down with him.

I do not even flinch !

Once lying beside him, I huddled in his shy blankets. His sheets are impregnated with the smell of his deodorant. It smells so good!

Damian begins to fall asleep, his large silver eyes are half closed, his breathing is a little slower and I feel his body relaxing against me.

After seven minutes, Damian fell asleep !

I still do not sleep, for the simple reason that I am very stressed to sleep with someone, who besides is a boy for whom I am very attracted.

That is true ! I can not deny it, I really love Damian, with his bad boy's air, and his somewhat abrupt way of touching me or taking me in his arms to take me where he wants. And on the other hand, he's not as bad as he looks.

He's just a little teasing and provocative on the edges !

Suddenly, I feel Damian moving beside me, turning around I see his face appeased, snuggle against his pillow.

Damian is so cute.

He really has a child's head when you look at him more closely.

I tremble to kiss him. If only on the cheek, I would like to kiss him so much. But I'm not sure he'll really appreciate that kissing him without his permission, yet ... I'm throwing myself!

I walk up to his face and lay my lips on Damian's cheek, then move away with red cheeks, there I hear Damian groan, I immediately turned to make him believe I was sleeping.

Then I feel him surround me by the waist, his face rubs at my neck then his lips kiss me in my neck.

My body trembles and I can not help but turn around to see it smile at me, I blush.

\- Well then ... I did not know you had an irresistible urge to kiss me ! Damian tells me, drawing me a little closer to him, I become quite hesitant while our two bodies are against each other.

There, Damian's lips landed on mine !

A strong feeling of happiness then invades my body during this sweet kiss that he granted me. Then Damian serves me in his arms to kiss my neck and fall asleep.

I too begin to fall asleep, but I am very quickly awakened by this pain in my chest. I feel you laugh at my feelings for Damian, and I see all the red around me … ( **Challenge: in your opinion why does Pandora see red everywhere and why does she suffer so much ?** )

" Please, leave me alone "

(Internal point of view: Damian)

For this morning I am awakened by the alarm on my laptop, luckily I put the sound as low as possible to avoid waking up Pandora still sleeping against me. I still take a few minutes to wake up well, then I notice that my Snow White is a bit too feverish for my taste.

His cheeks are all red and his breathing is very heavy on his body.

What a disappointment to see her oppressed by a stupid illness! At the same time it helps me a little, because I will be able to have peace for enough time to do what I planned to do today !

I go down in the kitchen and crosses Jack going to drink his coffee while watching his cell phone

\- Hi Jack! I grew up, he looks up to kick me in the hand then hand me a cup of coffee that I accept

\- News with your conquest? As he asks me, while throwing me a newspaper that I begin to leaf through, there I see an article of the AMBB speaking of the so-called disappearance of my Snow White, I would almost laugh at seeing the title: Young secretary Of AMBB disappeared!

\- Well ... the Gan Gan Galaxy and this organization will not let go! I said amused, it is then that Jack clears his throat to tell me

\- So calm your joy Damian! The Japanese team has to struggle to find Pandore without any chance to find it, it will not be the case for my girlfriend who will not be late to arrive!

\- You mean the soldier? I reminded myself, on reviewing her dominating and authoritarian face.

\- That's right ! Jack agreed; And when I told her that Ziggurat had brought us Pandore and that she was under your control, she made me one of those tantrums on the phone that I thought I was losing my ears!

\- Your girlfriend and my Snow White know each other? I asked intriguingly while bowing my head, Jack breathed a deep breath before yelling at me

\- They're better friends !

I just shrug my shoulders. After all, it does not surprise me that Mrs. Coincidence does not face face to face with this story, and Jack warns me that if her girlfriend finds me, she will certainly make me the skin believing I tortured her Pandore, and my Snow White who is sick and lying in bed.

An idea crosses my mind!

\- Jack ! I shouted, shaking my fists at the table; On the contrary, it's perfect, get your girlfriend to the HD Academy, and especially I would insist that you execute my plan to perfection!

\- What do I have to do ? Jack asks me intrigued.

I smiled with malice!

 **That's for chapter 7. I hope you liked it, especially amuse me and try to guess it would be Damian's plan (write it down in the comments) I apologize for the time it took For it to happen, but at this moment I do not have much time for me. But to forgive me, I would write to you and post you '' Two Chapters '' this week! (When I have time to agree?) I make you full of kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

A curious girl

(Internal point of view: Jack)

A few moments later after Damian left ...

While I wait impatiently my girlfriend in the entrance hall while drawing a blue bird on my notebook, I hear the door open behind me ... Pandore comes towards me dressed in his yellow tee-shirt with her pants and her black pumps

\- Pandore ...? What are you doing here, I thought you were sick? I asked him.

It's hard to see !

Her cheeks are all red, she trembles like a leaf, she hardly can stand on his heels. Pandore sits on the counter to rest a little

\- Where's Damian? She asked me, rubbing her tearful eyes with fatigue.

There, I had the impression of being hit in the stomach. Already Damian has entrusted me with the care of Pandore during his absence, I am in a rather bad position.

Suddenly I feel a powerful grip put my hands in the back and forcefully press against a wall

\- Say it ! I have an authoritarian voice that I know so well, then she whispers in my ear and insists, I laugh ...

\- You are the coolest and strongest and I am only a worm just good to lick the pumps! I said with a smile, I was released and I could turn around.

In front of me, stands a woman with the body of a real leader of the army. Dressed in military uniform, her long braided blue hair descending to her pelvis, her large navy-blue eyes and her pervasive smile exalt my heart.

I do not waste time clasping my girlfriend in my arms, and she whispers in my ear

\- Say it I missed you, my artist ?

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

I'm under the shock.

When I got out of the counter I noticed that the girl who kissed Jack was really my best friend I had not seen for so long. It was then that I remembered what she told me the day when we talked about her boyfriend ...

\- "Actually ... he and I are very different personality level. Already he is American and he is a strange person ... because he has a real passion for art but he is also a fairly attentive boy. It has a charm that I like very much! "Did she tell me that day?

Now I understand everything !

Then, a few seconds later she notices my presence. Camille (yes her name is Camille) has wide-eyed surprise, she let go Jack for five minutes to come and hug me

\- My Pandore ! It's been so long that we do not know, I was so scared for you! She exclaimed, I weep for the joy of seeing her again after so many years of absence.

She has not changed. Even with her strong character, Camille always remained so attentive to me.

I feel her warm hands wipe my tears and I see her smile

\- I missed you ! I said with relief, it was then that angry features appeared on her face, she suddenly turned back to Jack, grabbed her shoulders and shook him, shouting

\- Where did this idiot from Damian go ? Jack calmly grabbed his wrists, then he looked at me furtively, then blew something at Camille

\- Oh... okay ! She said, regaining her composure. I do not really know what they're talking about, and personally that's not really what I want to think about right now. I approached Jack and decided to go straight to the goal

\- Jack ! I said to him. You could take me to the mall please, I really want to go buy something! I said, he raises his eyebrows in surprise, it does not surprise me, considering my state at this moment.

It is normal that it raises the anxiety.

Jack looks down at me and asks

\- Are you really sure you want to go out ? You know, it's cold this afternoon, you risk aggravating your condition ...

\- Please ! I interrupted him a little embarrassed. Jack is surprised.

\- I beg you, it's really important for me, and I do not want to be locked up today!" I explained to myself, it is at this time that Camille approaches me, makes me retreat a little and asks me

\- What do you want to buy ? I instantly blushed and made myself very small.

To tell the truth ... I hesitate a lot about what I want to buy in Damian !

Jack sighed, he began to rummage through his pockets, took out his keys with his phone and then told us

\- Very good ! Come on ... everyone in the car! He comes to carry me on his back because, according to him, I pity to see and that he believes me unable to walk in my state ...

Damian is lucky to have Jack as a friend ... Jack has a real big brother behavior, whereas with others he behaves like a real sadistic and merciless monster. A bit like '' my '' Damian!

"Ha ... what a coincidence that these two are alike! " I thought

Ah ... Did I just say '' my '' Damian ?

( Internal point of view: Damian )

A few moments later ...

I go out of the store with what I wanted to hide under a long black cape. I did not expect it to be so expensive, thankfully that Ziggourat and my parents offer me a lot of money for the end of each month as a reward with of course the little service from me that follows.

I open the seat of my motorcycle and hide my purchase inside. Then, closing my seat, I realize that it is not enough.

I need more !

So I see in the distance a very luxurious shop where the rich will buy their gifts, then in a shop window ... I see something that attracts my attention! I walk into the shop and meet a woman in her forties, dressed in class and with short hair of the same color as Jack's.

\- Can I help you young boy ?" She asks me with her technique of charming saleswoman; I reply that I am very interested in the article presented in showcase and that I would like to buy it.

She then asked me to follow her to her counter, and presented me with the authentic article and told me the price: $ 250,000! That's half the amount I saved on my account that my mother opened since my birth, then she placed the money she earned while shooting her movies ...

Yes, my mother is a famous actress!

I take out my credit card and pay the item. He was nicely packed and then I put it in the pocket of my coat. I thanked the owner who told me before I left

\- You'll say hello to Jack on my behalf!" I pointed out to him a '' agree '' by raising my thumb into the air.

Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. A message from Jack telling me " Pandore insist on going out, we get to the mall, if you do not finish your shopping, hurry up we'll be there in ten minutes !"

\- I count on you ! I wrote him with my amused smile of the situation !

 **So here's chapter 8, first of all the questions I'm asking:**

 **\- What do you think Damian bought?**

 **\- Who is the woman who sold the item to Damian?**

 **\- What do you think Pandora would like to buy in Damian, according to his tastes?**

 **\- (make me laugh) Try to imagine what is going to happen in the next chapter, is it going to be okay ... or on the contrary badly turned?**

 **Otherwise I hope you liked it, and normally if there is no unexpected, Chapter 9 will come out tomorrow or Wednesday. I count on you to be there. I make you big kisses and later! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

A curious girl

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

Ten minutes later...

We arrived at the mall. Inside it is already a little warmer than outside, first Jack wanted to be accompanied in a supplies store so that he could buy some paint brushes and pots. While Camille helped her choose ... Because Jack had to be very demanding! Me I walk a little in the store looking at the few plush key rings

\- Pandore ! Calls Jack with all his supplies in his arms; Let's go ? I nod my head and follow them.

While strolling in the mall, several eyes were placed on me and most belonged to boys who, without any embarrassment whistled me and told me very salty things

\- You have a beautiful ass my lady! Hey, little one, you do not want to be stuck for a while?

These remarks make me awfully uncomfortable, so I stay with Camille because I know her very well ... The first unhealthy person who wants to come near me, Camille will immediately protect me and hit this person with a good big punch in the face, followed by a kick in the sensitive part and a whim to finish.

How do I know? She has already done it against a boy who wanted to touch my buttocks when we both went to a funfair. The worst thing is that we did not even get into trouble after that. Because we flew away at once !

A few minutes walk later, we stopped in a clothing store, while Jack chooses a shirt, Camille stays by my side and shows me several clothes

\- If it's a gift for Damian, you could buy him a T-shirt or a jacket, it will certainly make him happy !

I'm not very convinced. Damian does not really have a particular taste, he is content with what he has and tends to be more simplistic, good ... except his combination, that's particular as style.

\- No ! That's not what I want! Did I declare, Camille then to rest the tee-shirt, then she asked me

\- OK ! But then what do you want to buy his ?

I begin to think ... Damian already is not someone necessarily material, however I will see it with another jewel that the necklace that often carries.

\- Jack ! I called him, he answered ; According to you, does Damian have preferences in jewelry? Jack looked confused, he looked up to think, then took out his laptop to watch a picture of Damian at a party

\- It's a very complicated question that you ask me here Pandore ! He tells me, then he proposes to follow him to a jewelery store he knows very well, I accept right away.

At the entrance to the jewelery store, my eyes widened in surprise. The jewels here are set with diamonds as brilliant as the lights of the shop, there Jack takes me to see a lady dressed with class with short hair of the same color as him, when she turns, a big smile is drawn on her lips then she squeezes Jack in her arms.

\- Hello Mom ! Salute Jack embarrassed, then his mother says hello to Camille. Jack had to introduce Camille to her mother a while ago, then she came to say hello to me asking me what my name was.

\- Pandore ! I replied politely, so I remembered when I'd seen Jack's statistics. I'm facing Laure Riperl :

Jack's mother and the famous luxury jeweler !

\- Said Mom! ... calls him Jack; Pandore would like to offer something special to my best friend, I think you remember? His mother is intrigued, so Jack makes a quick descriptive of Damian

\- Oh yes ... The blue-haired boy who came to buy me ... His mother interrupts herself suddenly seeing Jack put my hands on my ears, I lift my eyes with surprise, his lips trembling with stress ...

What hides all of me ?

\- Ok I understand ! Sighing her mother, there she beckoned me to follow her to a shop window filled with fine gold and silver watches for men.

\- I'll let you look, if something interests you open the window and you take the item you want to buy. And it will not help you to steal it because it is only a replica that is not too valuable, the genuine ones I have in my personal showcase ... is that understood ? I shook my head.

For several minutes I watched the different watches and my gaze landed on a beautiful silver watch with gold hands had a blue dial

\- This one ! I shout, my friends turned to me, who retrieves the item in the window and comes to bring it to Jack's mother's desk, she looks at my choice and congratulates me, because this watch is part of her best Collection of the year.

The price totally finish me : $ 150,000 !

Fortunately I took the money in the drawer of Damian, I hope he will not be angry with me. After paying for my gift now wrap and wrap in a nice black box with the brand of the shop, I leave the jewelry with Jack and Camille who decides to go and have a coffee at the bar. And as we discuss, I hear this annoying voice that I have not heard for several days

\- Go Madoka take you back ! I'm sure that Pandore is going well and that we will soon find her, because her blader spirit is always present and thanks to that she will return to us!

It's Gingka's voice !

To look so stupid in his voice and be so naive, it can only be Gingka Hagane! Quickly I fled as far as possible without being spotted, however I am still close to them to the point that I can hear Madoka sighing sadly

\- I know Gingka, that I do not have to worry about Pandora but ... I miss it anyway! She said sadly as he left the mall.

It caused me a pinch of the heart to the point that my empathy awakened the pain in my chest.

Suddenly, carried away in my suffering I tumble over the barriers of the rising stairs. I let out a scream of terror and found myself hanging high above the corridor leading to the inside garage of the mall.

If I fall, it is death assured !

There, I hear Jack and Camille shouting my name and rushing to me, everyone in the center looks at me with fear, some of them try to call for help and other films and take pictures of the scene

\- Help! I'm afraid! I cried frightened. My arms tremble with fatigue and I begin to cry.

\- Pandore hold good ! Encourage Jack by holding my hands so I do not fall

\- I'm afraid, pity help me Jack! I panicked as I felt cramping crawling along my arms.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms catch me the pelvis, it makes me a shock

\- Chuut ... murmurs a voice to me ; Calm down my Snow White, I hold you now, don't move ! Reassure me that voice that could only be that of Damian

\- Jack ! He calls ; Go down a little so I can have a better catch !

Jack bites his lower lip of stress and gets down as gently as he can and then he releases me. There I feel the strong arms of Damian carrying me down and down the balcony below the staircase where are the newsagents and tobacco shops.

I tremble and cry again in fear, Damian comes to hug me and then kisses me in the neck before blowing me

\- Do not cry anymore, I'm here!

The warmth of his body calms me little by little, her hands come to caress my cheeks, then her thumbs wiped my tears. Without restraint I surround my arms around his neck and tightens it against me, Jack and Camille are arriving at that moment and Camille also hugs me.

After being comforted, Damian brought me closer to him and asked me if I wanted him to take me back to the HD academy on his bike. I immediately accepted and got on his bike.

At nightfall, Damian and I went to bed. I watch Damian fall asleep slowly, I still need his comfort so I draw closer to him and just snuggle my head against his chest. His arms surround me again

\- You still want a hug? He murmured me, I blush a little shy and kisses him before hiding my shyness in his blankets, he take them away and kiss me in turn.

Suddenly I heard a loud thump coming from Damian's stomach, this one blushed with shame and nervously scraped his hair telling me

\- Sorry ... I did not take the time to eat today! Damian is so cute when he's embarrassed, I hear her sighing heavily, and I just stroke his stomach and then dropped a kiss on his and on the cheek.

He smiled and kissed me !

An hour later, we finally fell asleep.

I feel him cuddle while sleeping, at the same time he needs it for tomorrow, because we will not be able to see each other day ... because he will have improved All day and overnight: The last battle of the world championship against the Gan Gan Galaxy will take place!

And I ... I feel you laugh to make me relive the same nightmare in which we met, you remember ... this man?

 **And here's chapter 9, I hope you liked it, as always leave your impressions in comments. Remember that it gives me great pleasure to distract you with my stories, I hope you will be there until the end. I do you big kisses and see you soon for a new chapter! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

A curious girl

(Internal point of view: Damian)

The next morning...

At 6:00 am I was awakened by a call from Ziggurat. I let out a long sigh already exasperated then I answer. Yes otherwise I get screwed up and I still want my life

\- Hello ...

\- Damian ! Your arrangement is ready, hurry to prepare yourself ! Ziggourat hung up. Annoyed, I rub my tired eyes and try to get up, then I feel Pandore's arms around my chest, gently pulling his hands and then put them on my pillow. She moves and brings her hands and legs closer to her body. Exactly like me when I sleep in a ball like a hedgehog. It was Jack who told me that all the time when we were camping evenings in the HD city.

After I took my shower and brushed my teeth, I went back to my room, Pandore moved and now sleep in the middle of the bed with his head on my pillow. Her face is still a little red and her fever is still there, fortunately she is less strong than yesterday.

Suddenly, caressing her long black hair, I see white fingers in her hair between my fingers. I also see dark circles under his closed eyes.

And I hear her pain in her breathing.

Would she be returning to become that sadistic, violent girl of old ?

I remember that day very well. In the room of detention, she who lost reason, to become this woman with short white hair, big red eyes and a twisted mind.

How can such a beautiful girl possess such a monster in her?

It's disgusting ! To see her suffer from such intensity deeply disgusts me, and the worst thing is that I do not even know where and why she suffers so much

\- Pity, tell me you have not seen anything! I remembered her words the day I wanted to touch her chest, she even begged me not to touch her there.

I can not help myself, it is stronger than me, I go towards his body asleep and adventure my hand to his chest concealed in one of my shirts that I lent him to sleep. I unbutton the first buttons and begins to see a white dressing stained red between her breasts, I feel like I'm boiling in front of the body of my Snow White almost naked.

I push my hand towards his dressing, and pull it gently. A violent thrill crossed my body, I feel my arm tremble while it is difficult to make me tremble so easily. The dressing escapes me and my eyes are fixed, on an infected red-black opening surrounded by purple veins.

I feel Pandore tremble like a leaf, his gestures seem a little stronger. She looks like a horrible nightmare, for tears flow from her eyes asleep. So I decide to go and get a little compress of cold water then put it on his wound to clean it, under my hand I feel the beats of his heart agitated. It hurts me.

\- **He he he** ... I heard, turning my eyes saw a kind of illusions of the albino girl of the last time; She disappears by slipping a whisper in my ear

\- **Get my bey ... if you want to save her !**

Suddenly, my phone rings again. Ziggurat, who calls me and tells me to hurry to the arrangement. I did not have a choice, I dropped what I wanted to do, nevertheless I changed the dressing of my Snow White and then put a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

A few minutes later...

I was installed in the perfecting that lights up, I fall slowly and begin to see past moments of my life ... But it is trouble ! I hear the voice of my mother who speaks to me tenderly while cuddling me, it was the day when with Papa, they took me to Ziggourat's house telling me

Flasback

\- Listen to me, darling! Dad and Mom are going to work a lot right now, and they unfortunately can not take you with us, so your uncle Ziggourat will take care of you during our absence ...

\- Mom ... why do you get rid of me all the time ? I asked sadly. My mother looked surprised, then she hugged me to reassure me, at the same time my father who caresses my head

\- But... no my baby, we do not want to get rid of you, it's just that you're much too young to be taken with us. Do not worry, we'll pick you up when we're done!

Then I watched my parents leave when Ziggourat was holding me in his arms, I remember very well that it seriously affected my mind for a few months. I was often sad, and even Jack, who had been there for at least three or four years, could not console me.

Only the good head chef of the academy HD managed to give me back the smile with his kindness and his joy to transmit me his passion of wanting to teach me to cook, at least thanks to him I know how to eat all alone !

After my other memories are a bit too blurred for me to see them, all I know is that are the memories of my family when we were at home all together.

Suddenly, other images run through my head as I feel a strange pain running through my body. It's Snow White, she's in a strange place, looking more like a school where the walls are red, I see her in the middle of a big red task on the ground, her breathing is very strong. She is afraid, yet she has a smile and her hair is white, she runs down a corridor after shouting

\- I don't do anything !

The arrangement completed. We are already on the following day, yes, because it took a whole day, when I got out of the machine, I put on my cape and my necklace and went outside where the helicopter is going Take us to the stadium for the last fight. And as I get into the helicopter, I see my little Snow White sitting next to the pilot with eyes glinting with admiration. When she saw me, she gave me a shy smile with her cheeks all red.

She knows I cared for her yesterday and saw her chest !

I don't know what it was these images that I saw of you my little Pandore, but ... I don't like the fact that you still have not confided to me! Because I would like to know everything about you, and I want you to know that I ...

( **In your opinion: How and why did Damian see pictures of Pandore during his arrangement? What was it ?** )

 **This is chapter 10, it is a little short, but it is to make you wait the time I write chapter 11, because it will be a little longer and load of revelations very hard and attention, there Will have enough content ... trash. But reassure you I would stay soft but there is Damian so I make an exception. In short, I hope that this chapter will have pleased you, as usual leave me your impressions in comments. I make you all big kisses and see you soon for chapter 11! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

A curious girl

 **Warning : Unhealthy content**

(Internal point of view: Pandore )

The final of the world championship.

We are in our room waiting for the moment of battle, Damian, Jack and Zeo listen to the explanations of Ziggurat, for my part I sit on the mattress of the room and I never stop watching Damian.

He does not care what Ziggourat says, it shows because he keeps shaking his head and he has a little teasing smile on the corner of the lips. Is very funny.

When Ziggourat had finished speaking, the Starbreaker team went to fight the Gan Gan Galaxy, I had to stay with Ziggourat.

The first fight commits Masamune against Zeo. The two old best friends. Of course their debilitating conflict has been put forward, at least it has allowed them to free their minds.

But something strange brushes my mind ...

When Zeo turned his eyes towards Ziggurat, the latter shook his head in a negative way, it was at that moment that the fight took quite violent turns.

Zeo finally won the victory! And Masamune was surely hurt ...I have a little trouble for him !

Then it was Jack's turn to go and fight, during our break I approached Jack drawing on his notebook

\- What are you drawing? I asked curiously, Jack explains to me that these are sketches to represent the next masterpiece that he was going to perform during his fight

\- You draw too well, you're lucky! I groaned a little jealous, he laughed at my jealousy, tapping me on the head.

A few seconds later, I get up and ask if anyone wants a drink. All want one. So I go to the distributor and pay three cans of soda, suddenly, turning around I see Damian in front of me.

It made me jump!

\- Ah! Damian, you frightened me, is there something wrong? I asked him feeling a sense of discomfort towards me !

There are traits of discomfort on his face, he does not seem to know what he really means, then I hear him scratch his throat before getting closer to me

\- Are not you bored? He asked me, his question surprised me a lot, I did not really expect that kind of question.

He looks guilty!

As an answer, I shrugged and reassured her that I was happy to be able to attend their battle and that it was all the same to me to be bored, as long as I could see him fighting and To be with him that was enough for me!

I see Damian blush and then he squeezes me against him !

My face becomes as red as fire. I love it so much when it hugs me in his arms.

It is first and foremost his first proof of love for me!

\- Something is wrong ? I asked him worried, for against me, I feel his heart beating very hard, as if something were compressing it.

Then I feel Damian kissing me in the neck, then he tightened his embrace on me before putting his lips on mine to intensify that moment.

Damian seems to suffer! And my body felt it, like this monster in me !

A few moments later.

Damian went back to the stadium to watch Jack's fight, and I had to go back to Ziggurat. And as if by chance Ryuga appeared out of nowhere to declare war on Jack. He of course accepted to realize Before the showcase, I watch the fight by camouflaging my face under a hood so that Ryo Hagane in the window next door does not spot me. While Jack makes sure to release his creativity, being of course a little sadistic but one can not change the personality of people so easily. Ryuga was pleased to humiliate him publicly by destroying his work, when he had put so much heart into it.

I watched my friend collapse in front of his broken masterpiece, whereas this idiot of Gingka comes to join his rival who destroyed our window to wound Dr. Ziggourat cheek.

The last battle finally came. Damian has delivered an exhausting fight and unfortunately ... He lost against this idiotic Gingka! And Damian fainted. I can feel his misfortune here.

It disgusts me to see my old friends enjoy their victory by taking Jack and Damian as the bad guys in the story, just because Tsubasa and Yu are in the hospital because of Damian! While I'm sure he had to get carried away and that he was injured by accident.

\- They are despicable! I groaned as I felt the pain in my chest.

\- What a ridiculous reaction! Suddenly Ziggurat said with a sneer, as I turned to him, he started caressing his kind of squirrel-tailed rabbit and looked at me with a sadistic smile on his lips.

He walked a few steps and then I noticed that he had my top in his hand

\- It's impressive ! Then everything is really tied to your top ... but I was far from suspecting that this kind of thing is real! He exclaimed.

\- What do you mean ? I asked intriguingly in his words, I see him frown and then I do not understand, he slaps me

\- Do not play the idiot with me dear Pandore ! You know very well what I'm talking about ... ( he looks at my bey ) Madness Virgo, that's the name of your bey, is not it? ( I frown) I think there is no doubt, you are the one who mastered the bey able of converting the emotions of its owner into a powerful and unlimited source of power. But in a case like yours this source is darker given that she more often uses your madness and bad feelings that eat away your mind and make you a monster thirsty for the suffering of others ! That's what you did for Damian and Jack while they were your enemies is not it ? And it is this thirst that whitens your hair and blushes your eyes !

His words resonate strongly in my head, I so badly. And in my mind my top shows me images of the past. What do you want to show me?

I see a rainy road, the shopping mall opposite and a little boy about 8 years old looking like Jack, running towards the road to catch his notebook falling on the road, there a black car continues to roll while the child is Still in the middle of the road, and when he got up, the car hit her.

\- Jack! Shouted her mother in the distance.

And in the car I saw the face of Dr. Ziggourat.

Other images appear to me. This time it is Damian when he was very little, in the arms of Ziggourat he watches his parents leave for work to say. Damian began to cry as his parents' car moved away from HD city. Two years passed and Damian was still waiting for his parents, hoping that they would return, but one evening Ziggourat came to him and told him that he would never see his parents again because they separated and made up their lives again elsewhere by abandoning it later.

Damian never cried so much that day !

He stopped eating, no longer slept, drank and was always lying in the dark, and one day found a cutter in one of Ziggourat's drawer. And in sadness he cut his torso until he blew heavily and at his last yell as he was going to stab himself with the cutter, Jack intervened and snatched the cutter out of his hands before slapping him.

Damian never stopped apologizing!

And it was at that moment that Ziggurat intervened, without taking the time to cure it, he seized Damian in his arms and put it by force in the arrangement!

His memory was completely erased !

I feel tears running down my cheeks. This monster of Ziggurat ... It's his fault that Jack and Damian suffer so much. They did nothing to deserve such a fate and yet ... this filth has rotten their lives.

I feel my teeth clench with rage, my wound spreading away by hatred and a strong desire for murder. I hear again his annoying voice speak to me

\- Would you be angry Pandore ? Would I have said something that hurt you?

\- You are a monster! Jack and Damian are my friends how could you be so cruel? I cried out in furious, Ziggourat smiled

\- Me ? A monster ? So your bey has made you see the past ... I may be a monster, but beside you I am nothing, after I remember this terrible episode of your life when you were still in France, you Risk of losing your mind, and at that moment I would know very well what you want ... Go and eliminate me, and save your precious friends of the Starbreaker, while for them you have no interest, you You are one of many, if they are nice to you, because they know what you are capable of and want to avoid dying by your hands. And for Damian that you love so much ... he only enjoys your thirst for love for him to get what he wants from you, nothing more. Once he gets fed up, he'll get rid of you ... That's how your so-called love story ends !

So he goes. I have the impression of having a dagger in my heart, would I be deceiving myself on the whole line?

(Cough) ... I have so bad! I can not take it anymore ... Why does everyone want me so badly? What did I do ?

(Internal point of view: Damian)

A few moments later...

I wake up on the mattress of our rest room at the stadium. I have barely open eyes, I am still too weak to regain consciousness completely, it is hardly if I see clearly.

Suddenly, I feel a burning presence next to me, someone with soft skin is caressing one of my locks on my right cheek while humming the music of Alice: Madness Return Insane Kids! I begin to distinguish a slightly blurry and white form with some black lines. I see her lift something gray and sharp above my heart, but it does not move any more.

Then I hear sobs and these words: "I do not want to hurt you! Before he heard anything more.

-... Pandore ?

 **That's for chapter 11. It's a bit longer than expected, in any case I hope you like it despite the scenes a little hard and yet I tried to stay soft, after that is part of the game. As usual leave your impression in comments and I tell you soon for chapter 12 ! Kisses to you all !**


	12. Chapter 12

A curious girl

 **Warning: violent content**

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I still have my head turning. And that white silhouette that was watching me ... was it really Pandore ?

(Sigh) Oh ... damn why is that kind of thing happening than to me ?

I get up hard from the mattress and get out of the room to get me something to drink, I realize that we are returning to the HD Academy. There is no noise around me, all I hear is the buzzing in my ears.

All of a sudden, I feel a presence in my back that makes me shiver; I turn around and see Jack jumping

\- Hey Damian what's happening to you? He asked me surprised of my reaction to his presence, with my hand on my forehead I answer him

\- Sorry ... I'm still a bit ripped, I did not expect you to be behind me !

Jack understands me, I do not often feel uncomfortable but when I do because of tired or stress, everyone even Ziggurat prefer to leave me alone so that I can take my minds at my own pace. What is not easy!

\- You should go back to rest, if you force too much on your body, you will faint again! Jack advises me, worried about my condition.

As usual !

\- That's good Jack! I do not need your pity, I'm fine ... I reply annoyed by his anxiety with my headache that attacks me, then I feel Jack lift me up by telling me

\- Yes that's it ! You really thought I was going to believe you Damian ?

\- Jack! What the hell are you doing, I told you I was okay, put me down right now ! I groaned to free myself from his grip, but his grip was strong enough to keep me from running away, and in the state I am in at this moment I am unable to defend myself

\- I don't want to know, you lie down in your bed and you stay there until

Tomorrow! Jack asks me, opening the door of my room with a kick, then throws me in my bed.

I did not ask him anything !

I watched Jack close the curtains of my room, and before he left I asked him

\- You know where is my Pandore ? He raised his eyebrows as if he remembered something an hour later and then he answered me

\- Ah yes ! Since you were still unconscious, I could not tell you that tonight, Pandore spends the night with Camille, but do not worry, your little darling come back tomorrow afternoon ! But ... there is still something that worries me at home !

There, I saw a feeling of concern in Jack's eyes, I asked him to tell me about it because it is my Snow White and it is obligatory to tell me everything under pain of make me do a terrible scandal that could lead people to the hospital.

I see Jack sitting at the end of my bed and clearing his throat

\- Well, for some reason, Pandore has lost her smile and I think you've noticed it, she's very sick, and since our defeat at the world championship she has become a little bit Cold and is less open than before with us. Usually, Pandore is just smiling at us, expressing her joy since she's here, and I think that you go beyond that, right? Speak Jack.

\- Stop Jack's curiosity ! I interrupted him embarrassedly; If you think that I think about it, we have not yet done it, we just kiss each other from time to time and often we cuddle nothing more. For the moment I do not dare to rush her for that, especially since she seems to have never done it, since she is uncomfortable when I remove my shirt or trousers for sleep in shorts !

\- Oh I see ! Includes Jack, he knows perfectly that with a girl I prefer not to be abused especially for this act (you see very well what I mean). So it's Snow White, I do not want to spoil it. Suddenly I feel my body shaking a little too hard

\- Damian? What do you have ? Asked Jack worried, I reply that I am very tired and that I would like to sleep a little. Jack nods and comes out of my room, closing the door.

Lying in bed, I'm waiting to fall asleep, so I look at different articles of old newspapers on my phone, there I come across a French article dating from 2013 about a school. ( **I know, now I put dates, so for the first chapter, Jack was born in 1997** )

Curious, I venture into this article and read each line: _On November 11, 2013, 150 students from the Beyblade College of Silver School, were massacred by two serial killers, found dead on the scene of their own crime. Their deaths seem to have been caused in the worst possible circumstances_

 _Assassin N ° 1: Found dead with a knife in the neck in the girls toilet,!_

 _Assassin N ° 2: Was thrown from a window on the third floor, and found impaled on the bars of the court!_

Only two little girls survived this terrible tragedy!

There, descending a little lower in the article, I see the photos of the two survivors, my eyes widened. I saw the names under the two photos: Camille and Pandore !

Immediately I sent a message to Camille by sending him the address of the site at the same time

\- What is this story ? I wrote to him.

-... Join me at the bar tonight! She wrote me as an answer.

 **So much for Chapter 12, I did it a little fast, but I have very little time for me at the moment, in short I hope you will have liked it and see you soon for the next chapter !**


	13. Chapter 13

A curious girl

Warning : Sensitive and unhealthy content

(Internal point of view: Damian)

The evening fall ... I quickly prepared to find Camille at the bar, and while I was going to start my motorcycle, Jack stopped me

\- Damian wait ! He calls me, I turn to know what he had to say to me

\- Where are you going?" You are supposed to rest, you must not go out in your state!

\- Jack! ..." I cried exasperated; Stop treating me like I'm still a child, I do not know why you're so caring to me, but seriously stops, it gets bloated! I saw Jack frown and look away from me.

Would you know something I do not know ? ( **In your opinion: Why does Jack care so much for Damian? What caused this ? )**

\- Okay, excuse me ! Said Jack, sighing. But I can at least know where you are going? I sigh exhausted and explains

\- I must find Camille at the usual bar tonight! I must know what happened that day, so that Pandore does not suffer any more and she comes back ... (Jack is surprised) I know it is ridiculous for a guy like me to behave like this But ... Pandore, it seems to me, the person I most care about on Earth, and it was she ... who taught me what it was to love someone and be ready to everything for the one we love! I want both of us to have more than what we are right now!

\- To make it short, in your language it means that you are very in love with Pandore and that you wanted to get more of it than you already have! Jack added, giggling in his corner, I blushed embarrassed.

There I feel the hand of Jack to rest on my shoulder, he smiles to me before climbing behind me signaling me

\- Sorry to intervene in your love quest, but when it comes to going to see my girlfriend, you can be sure that I will follow you absolutely everywhere ! I laughed, adding, « Thank you for trust ! » Before starting my bike !

We arrived at the meeting point, a table had already been booked for us. The waiter comes to us and gives us the bar card, Jack and I have chosen to take a little alcoholic cocktail with a sandwich in addition. It was at this point that Camille arrived with Pandore holding a large dog on a leash and concealing her hair that had become white under a hood when she saw us in the window...

Pandore looked down and as soon as possible !

\- Don't lose yourself especially ! Camille screamed at her before he went back to the bar, Jack waved her hand and sat down with us.

\- Why did not Pandore stay with us ? Asked Jack intrigued, Camille called the waiter to come bring him a cocktail, then she sighed

\- I prefer Pandore not to be here to listen to our conversation ! Especially about what we're going to talk about ... is not Damian? She said staring at me, immediately took my cell phone and put the article before her eyes.

\- I suppose it's useless to hide the truth, since you've been with Pandore long enough to ask you questions...

\- Spare me the details and shorten … ! I interrupted him, becoming suspicious; I think you know the relationship I have with Pandore, I want to know everything about her so that she can stop suffering, and I think that after what you have supposedly lived in the past, you nnow a ray on his problem ! I said, remembering her attitude towards Pandore.

Always protect her in any circumstances, even if they are sometimes stupid. Camille frowned and then crossed her arms showing her mistrust of me

\- Would you distrust me Damian ? ( I frown in my turn ) I have my answer, your emotions are reflected in your eyes, it's easy for me to understand you just by looking at you. Very well ... I'll be clear with both of you, I find it strange that you worry so much about Pandora, while you do not care about her in reality! ( Jack and I are overwhelmed to hear that ) In reality, Pandore is just a naive idiot who thinks you are nice, while all you care about is that she's there to satisfy your personal needs. .. Not true Damian ? At these despicable words, I clenched my teeth with anger, tightened my fist and was beaten on the table shouting

\- What is this crap that you take me out of? (She is not surprised) I do not know what she told you but it's totally wrong! Never did I abuse her, when I could have done so if I wanted to, and yet I did not do anything to her because …

\- It's good Damian, calm down! Has she interrupted me by having relaxed her contempt towards me, I am a little surprised

\- It was a test to know if what she told me was true! And as I thought it was totally false, what Ziggourat told him was a lie invented from scratch to make him lose hope and plunged him into depression! When I heard the name : Ziggurat ! I shook my glass so hard that it exploded in my hand, several pieces of glasses sank into my palm of pissing blood

\- Damian ! Called Jack in shock, I reassure him by removing the few pieces of glasses that I could catch and then I bandage myself with the towel while the waiter comes to bring me some care accessories.

\- In short ... could you come back to the real subject, you explain the history of this college beyblade? I asked Camille, who nodded.

She allows herself to take my cell phone and then she looks at her picture and that of Pandore when they were young.

She looks sad.

Jack then begins to encourage his girlfriend to tell this story, she takes his hand and tells us all that she knew :

\- It happened on a Friday if I remember correctly ... I was 15 years old at that time and I was in class A, the upper class of the school, Pandora her, was only 13 years and a half Because the next day was to be her birthday, roughly November 12, and she was in class B. Our two classes were much heeded and often fought to get the supremacy of the college. I remember that I was the second strongest in my class, above me there was an idiot named Kevin, who nearly destroyed my bey several times. As for Pandora, she was first in her class, nobody had succeeded in defeating her bey, at the same time she did not reveal all her powers so it was almost impossible to win against her …

\- At first I did not know her, I thought she was a proud and annoying girl like all the high ranking girls who boasted of their ridiculous victories, in fact I believed her a bit like Gingka ( I feel bad about myself, but it was just the opposite. Pandore was, in fact, a calm, timid girl who did not boast of her victories, and most of the fighting she offered, she refused. She did not fight when Beyblade course though …

Camille makes a long pause while drinking her cocktail, while Jack and I eat our sandwiches, five minutes later she resumes

\- Pandore attracted jealousy and perverts on her! The girls in her class hated her and were cruel to her, all because Pandora was beautiful and attracted all eyes, while the boys of her class were all imbeciles with a misplaced spirit, who never ceased harassing her And touching it, ( My teeth clenched in anger and closing my fist I feel the last bits of glasses sink deeper into my palm ) Pandore often wept over everything she was undergoing, even beseech to the principal of the school to send it back. Nobody did anything for her, as she was also important to the school, she was representing as the favorite pupil of the teachers, and it brought reputation to the school.

\- One day ... when she was in her corner, I came to provoke her

In a duel, because I had lost again against Kevin and I had told him that if I could beat Pandora who had never suffered any defeat, I would be better than him in battle ... I was determined and stupid at the time. Poor Pandore had no choice, because Kevin's weak buddies came to force her and even pushed him before the arena. The fight started, in my life I never had a fighter like her, so calm in the battle and who brought so much confidence to her top. We finished on a tie after throwing our special move at the same time.

\- But something intrigued me when she got her top in the arena ... ( Jack and I ask for more details ) while Kevin's buddies bothered him, this swelling approached her And grabbed her by the robe to lift her high enough for all the perverts to see under her dress. The poor Pandore cried while Kevin told everyone

\- If that girl, as beautiful as a porcelain doll, did not serve the pride of our school, that is to say that it serves only one thing ... To spoil us men ! Suddenly I saw blood flowing from Pandore's hands, and Pandore's once blue-colored dial became red like blood, and I thought I saw on her lips the smile of a hysterical woman !

I begin to see Camille's hands tremble. The situation becomes too heavy for her, and I have rage in my stomach because I just heard about my poor Snow White.

It's disgusting!

 **This is for chapter 13, I hope he has you more, do not quit yet because ... the revelation is not finished !**


	14. Chapter 14

A curious girl

Warning : Blood and violent

(Internal point of view: Jack)

One hour later...

We decided to go out of the restaurant to go chat in the park, empty since dusk. Camille is a little uncomfortable to keep talking about this heavy trauma, and Damian seems to have the nerves that will explode within a very close future

\- You know darling ... if it's too hard for you to talk about it, stop, Damian can take his trouble patiently ! Immediately Damian gave me a black glare, meaning that I should quickly shut up before he makes a massacre. However he knows just how concerned I may be for my girlfriend. Besides, I feel Camille shake my hand and tell me

\- It's good Jack, I'm strong, and then you're entitled to know this history !

After we gave him something to drink, we sit on a bench and then take up his story, while I pull out my notebook to draw a little while listening to him, while Damian is impatient to know what happened. Camille speaks again :

\- So ... that's when the assassins came to our school. They made a terrific comeback if I may say, one of them came up with a chainsaw in his hand, and with it killed Kevin by piercing him, unfortunately, Pandora was wounded at the torso at the same time by the blades Of the chainsaw ( **it does not remind you of something ?** ) I saw it fall to the ground, dripping with blood. She did not move. I thought she was lost, so I ran away with the others, but the assassins were four in all, so two of them stuck us in the room where we met every morning. And there I saw all my camardes being murdered one by one !

\- I did not know what to do at that time, so the only idea I had was to call my father, who today still works in the police. But I was not discreet enough, and there was only me left, so the two killers came towards me, ready to kill me. Then the third one came in and asked his colleagues whether their leader was returned. There I began to ask questions, since the beginning of the massacre where Kevin was murdered ... the chief never returned !

\- All of the lights went out in one fell swoop ... So I immediately took the opportunity to run away, and I managed to escape alas, the floor of our school made a lot of noise when We walked on it, the assassins soon made to run after me, I had to stop running to hide under a desk, luckily they did not catch that I had hidden, var something 'Another to attract their attention ... A voice sang ... the song : Old Doll of the game Mad Father !

And that voice ... I had already heard it, then I heard a shrill cry coming from outside, I then saw one of the assassins fall from the top of the third floor and finish impaled on the grid of our school.

\- It made me a brutal shock, every second I thought I was going to die, but hope reappeared in me when I heard the sirens of police cars and the shots of their revolvers. My father's voice rang throughout the school. (Camille picks up the smile little by little) I went out of my hiding place to join, and there I heard the familiar cry of Pandora. She had sat down at the end of the corridor, and she kept crying, her face and clothes were stained with blood, and most of her locks of hair had become white, but the most surprising thing about it. Is that she is survived alone against two killers in pursuit ! That's all I know !

We told Camille. She seems a little more relieved to the point that she comes to put her head on my chest, I see Damian rubbing his face completely shocked by this story, at the same time who would have believed that Pandora had such a sad past, it is then That Damian starts to think about something ... His eyebrows are frowned, he stood up asking

\- Where is Pandore ? Camille replied that she was certainly going to walk the dog on the beach: It is his favorite place! Damian ran to his bike and left without me

\- Damian wait! I called, but it was too late, Camille then invited me to spend the night at her house.

I did not refuse.

 **So much for chapter 14, this one is a little short. I hope it does not matter, but for what follows I prefer to assemble things correctly. Here are my short questions:**

 **\- With what you read, according to you is what things are going to happen between Pandore and Damian, according to the personality of Damian of course, to be clearer what will happen?**

 **\- What is Damian thinking about when he first learned about Pandore's story?**

 **Good luck to you to find answers, I hope that this chapter pleased you, in case I tell you the days when I could publish one or two chapters to avoid you worry: Tuesday evening, Wednesday, can -be on Monday evening, or on Sunday evening, it will depend on my time.**

 **I make you big kisses and tell you soon for chapter 15 !**


	15. Chapter 15

A curious girl

Warning : Unhealthy content

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

With Camille's dog, I arrive on the beach. The sound of the waves is so beautiful in my ears. The icy wind blows into my face, releasing my white hair from my hood, I feel like I still hear his agonizing cries that I inflicted on human beings, those filthy looks that normal beings and from the warmth of the blood I shed, flowing down my arms.

Who would love a monster like me ?

I go towards the sea and look at my reflection in the clear water. My black hair of old has now dyed the whiteness of snow, my brown eyes are now red as blood, and my body bruised by my crimes.

My opening on my torso has grown, my arms and legs are covered with red markings similar to blues causing blows.

I am sure that I should deserve to be struck !

I should have deserved death as well !

The coldness of the sea crawls under my skin, melancholy I look at the horizon and think of each of my friends and my family, their smiling face appears to me: Camille (I see her teasing me during our pajama party) .. (Her face is smiling as she shows me the dress she wanted to buy) ... Kenta ... (he cuddles me like a real baby) ... Tsubasa ... (he makes me Meet his friend the eagle) ... Jack ... (I laugh when I see him covered in paint showing me the magnificent fresco he painted in his room) ... And ... while my tears flow my cheeks blushed, thinking of him.

His blue hair was as soft as a stuffed animal, her childish face, her big silver-gray eyes that looked deep inside me, her muscular arms that clasped me and carried me like a princess, her soft lips embracing my neck and who poses for mine, his personality of boy a little brusque but shy enough, a little teasing and very possessive ... I love him!

"Damian," I murmured between sobs.

The weight of my wounds is growing on my body and my soul is broken. I tremble with cold and start to lose balance, I feel falling until I feel strong arms gripping my waist and preventing me from falling.

A familiar voice reaches my ears. Looking away at that voice, I recognize Damian's worried face, I hear the dog barking as if he had to call for help for me

\- Pandore ? Damian, I hear his voice, then Dr. Ziggourat 's words come back to my head: « When he gets fed up, he'll get rid of you, that's how your so-called love story ends ! »

Immediately, I pushed back Damian but at the same time I lost the balance again and it caught up with me

\- Leave me alone please ! I say, I feel he tightens his embrace on me

\- I hope you're joking? I would never leave you alone! My lips tremble so much it hurts to say them

\- Go away ! ( Damian refuses and I try to get out of his embrace ) Why do you insist ? You don't love me I know, you pretend so stop making me believe that you love me while you lie !

Suddenly I saw his eyebrows wrinkle with anger and there ... he slapped me.

\- Idiot ! He cried; I can not believe you were the lies of Ziggurat! (I'm surprised) Okay I'm a villain and then? Does this mean I can not love anyone? I may not show my feelings easily but ... I keep trying. Understand me this is not easy ...

\- I know that... I interrupted, lowering my eyes with shame, then raised my head to him with tears. But how can we be sure? ( He is surprised ) Me too I love you Damian ... I really love you, I want to be the only girl in your eyes, whereas a monster like me should not even have the right to love you, But the real problem is that ... How do I know if you really love me if you do not tell me ? I said, weeping, while I was so hurt on my chest, I saw Damian's face darken; He approaches me, takes me in his arms while recovering Camille's dog and takes us on his motorcycle.

A few moments later...

We arrived in front of a beautiful spacious house, Damian will park his bike in the garage, which he opens with the help of a box on his keyring, then opens the front door of the house, there it leaves The dog in a beautifully decorated living room, with green velvet sofa, antique furniture costing in my opinion very expensive and a carpet in the dark color.

\- What are we doing here? Maybe there's somebody here? I was worried, I see Damian shrugging and telling me

\- No risk ! My parents are in Hawaii for their work, so I have the house for myself!

\- It's your house ? I was surprised, Damian smiled at me, then blushed before taking me to his upstairs room.

There he puts me on his bed. I no longer have the strength to move, the pain is too strong. With delicacy, he removes my underwear

\- What are you doing ? I asked him knowing perfectly what he was going to do. Damian blushed more and more and he managed to say after asking me to hide my eyes with my arms

\- I want to prove to you that I love you ! ( He rushes in and begins to get inside me, I groan ) Forgive me Pandore, I could not resist any longer for not being able to show you what I feel for you ... I beg your pardon if I am but ... I love you !

While he takes my virginity from me, I hear his groans that they try to hold back. I knew it ... just like I do Damian can not stand the pain and yet, tonight ... he makes me pass to this physical act to reveal his love to me.

It's strange ... I should be horrified that a boy would do this thing to me so disgusting and yet I feel intense happiness ...

Could it be because it's Damian ?

Suddenly, I feel my pain gradually disappear. I decide to pull my arms out of my eyes, and see Damian on me sweaty. His cheeks are all red as his forehead hidden beneath his fringe. He is almost in tears.

\- Damian ... I groaned embarrassed, he opened his eyes and came to kiss me, then he whispered to me

\- I do not want you to suffer !

When he finished, Damian collapsed with accelerated breathing. As for me, my pain completely disappeared, at that moment I wanted to rekindle the light to see my wounds that I no longer felt, but then I realized that we were both naked.

So I allow myself ... to put Damian's boxer back on him, there, kissing his forehead, I notice that he has a large rise of fever.

On my side I allow myself to cover my body with his shirt, and then I lit the light, in front of his mirror ... My opening on my chest has closed, there is only one pink scar left. My hair is black again and my eyes are brown again.

There, watching Damian I realized ... Damian got rid of my suffering and he is undergoing it in my place !

The panic soon won me. I rushed to come to his bedside to take away my pain gnawing at his body, but at that moment he caught me by the cheeks and told me

\- Do not even think about it ! ( I'm surprised ) No no, I see you coming, you want to take back this suffering that I took you hard ... ( Damian moans very hard, he's almost on the verge of screams ) I'm not a fragile, I'll get away so stop worrying for me, I feel like I see Jack when I'm sick. Put yourself beside me and rest yourself, you are still a little too weak to agitate in this way !

Sitting at his side, I see Damian suffering heavily, and it is my fault. Then I decide to support him and settling on his pelvis, then I begin to massage his stomach, I see him open one eye while wiping the sweat on his feverish forehead

\- Tell me !... He calls me ; You aspired to the suffering of others to punish you for killing these men when you knew what was going to happen ? I am surprised by his question, especially the fact that he knows what I have done. I can not say a word, I just shake my head with guilt

\- Tss ... it's ridiculous! ( I'm surprised ) I'll tell you what I think of all this, these people made you their victim because they were just jealous of you, and in my opinion they deserved what they do to them ! I would have acted in the same way, and you were more malicious than your comrades, for instead of running away, you have confronted these psychopaths thanks to the malicious entity of your top. You should be grateful to her ... even if she's crazy !

I am all embarrassed by the words of Damian, I feel my body shaking and my tears running down my cheeks

\- I know... I sobbed ; I know that ! I ended in tears, I resembled a real kid, Camille was right to call me a whimper when I was crying when I was made a bad reflection. Of course, after Camille, she always went to strike the person to punish her for having made me cry.

Then I feel Damian hugging me and lying beside him, there we kiss and then we stick our foreheads to each other

\- Anyway, I'm glad you survived the massacre ! I whispered Damian before kissing me again, there I remembered something, I suddenly got up and rummaged in my pockets, I ended up finding what I wanted.

My little jewelry box took to the jewelry store of Jack's mother !

\- Take it, it is for you ! I said, handing her the box, her eyes widened in surprise, he accepts it and discovers the watch I bought him.

Damian smiled and did not hesitate to tie it to his wrist. It suits him so well !

Immediately, he comes to embrace me and embraces me. His strength makes me tilt back, he finds himself on me with his lips against mine. Our cheeks blush at the speed of lightning, but at the same time it does not bother us any more, for we know that we are both in love with each other.

That's when I hear Damian groan heavily, he falls beside me and he tightens the teeth of pain

\- Uh ... are you okay ? I asked him worried, Damian moaned again and his stomach began to growl heavily

\- Sorry ... I have a hard time digesting your suffering! He said to me, twisting in pain as he smiled at me, I laughed a bit and then I caress his belly until he fell asleep.

\- I love you so much ..." I whispered to him before he fell asleep at her side

 **This is chapter 15, I hope that this chapter has pleased you and has been full of emotions for you, as usual leave me your impressions in comments and I tell you soon for chapter 16. Kisses to all.**


	16. Chapter 16

A curious girl

(Internal point of view: Damian)

8:00 am ...

I finally wake up. I still have the headache but it was less strong than last night, besides all the pains have disappeared, to believe that the sufferings of Pandora have totally been erased.

Besides, speaking of my Snow White, I do not see her, but by removing the blanket, I find her lying beside me with her head on my stomach.

She wants to use my stomach as an awakening or what ?

Tenderly, I stroke her beautiful black hair, there I feel her embrace tighten around my belly as she begins to wake up, she moves her head to my heart before opening her large brown eyes

\- Hello ... She moaned by giving me a kiss, I let her a teasing smile with a little comment on my part

\- I'll end up believing that you only love my stomach ! Pandore immediately blushed with shame and came to shelter her head in my neck, moaning

\- Stop mocking, it's not nice! There I hugged him and whispered to him

\- But I am a wicked boy, have you forgotten ? Go admit the ! I insisted, beginning to tickle the ribs. She jumps up abruptly and tries to escape, but I do not let go then to take revenge, Pandore nibbles at my ear before invading me with kiss

\- Ah ... I declare forfeit stop ! As I said, I was overwhelmed by so many affections, Pandore kissed my cheek, then she tickled my ribs in her turn.

\- I hate tickling stops! I almost begged her, she laughed and then collapsed on me to kiss me, and as we were about to give ourselves another moment of love, my cell phone rang: Ziggourat!

\- I'm going to end this old rubbish!" I grow frustrated, forced to answer, I ask Pandora not to make any noise

\- What ? I spit irritated

\- Return to the HD academy now Damian, we must go to the celebration of the end of the world championship !

\- Great !... I sighed, exasperated ; Do I really have to go?

\- Yes ! Hurry up ! To affirm Ziggourat before hung up, I have my anger in a boil, I'm two fingers to make a massacre.

Unfortunately, the choice is not granted to me, so I get up from bed to dress, behind me I hear Pandore sigh frustrated, she is lying on the bed in starfish position with a sulky face

\- Sorry ... I have no choice! I apologize a little embarrassed, it is there that she approaches me to ask me

\- Should I go back to the HD Academy with you? There, I think back to what Ziggourat had been able to tell him about me and Jack and the influence that it gave. A nice galley that I would not want to have to manage, then I answer him with sincerity

\- No way you're going back there, not after what happened to you because of us! ( She's surprised ) And then ... you're likely to have problems with Gingka and your other friends !

\- But I do not care !... She shouted. I want to be with you, and Jack I like him too, he's a real brother, he's funny and far from being as bad as he looks, and you ... you .. You are precious to me, you are attentive, funny and incredible ... For me you are like …

Suddenly, she surrounds her arms around my neck then feverish, she asks me

\- Are we going to see each other again?" I smiled at her, then I kissed her before he whispered

\- Wherever you go, I'll find you! His cheeks blushed at the speed of light and his eyes shone with ecstasy.

Suddenly I remembered something very important, in the second I rummaged through my wardrobe and pulled out my black cape

\- What is it ? Asked my intrigued Pandore, with a smile I opened my cape and Pandore discovered the beautiful white dress she had tried the day of our meeting. Her eyes widened in surprise, then they began to shine like diamonds

\- It's for me ? Asked under the shock, I simply nod, adding

\- I should have thanked you for the watch, and then I should like to see you dress in this dress, although it really looks like a wedding dress !

Immediately she threw herself at me and kissed me as hard as I could almost lose her balance.

A few minutes later, we parted reluctantly, I watched her get away from me while taking her new dress and at the end of the street, she mimics the following words : "I love you .. . I will miss you very much ! "

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

I'm so sad to leave Damian behind me. I really hope to see him again very quickly.

Several moments later ...

I'm still on the street, and right now Ziggurat is on all the screens of the United States, he talks about his plan to use Beyblade tops as an important source of energy, destroying a forest and a whole lake.

I can not believe they call me crazy when next door, Ziggourat is worse than me!

Suddenly, an explosion rang out at the top of a building, I then saw the beys of Gingka, Damian and Jack coming down from the top of the building and fighting in the street, they got off the building: Gingka is pursued by Damian and Jack!

Damian and Jack run super fast compared to Gingka who is a real slug !

I finally arrived at the AMBB building, fortunately there is no one to knock me out, I hurry to get upstairs to lock myself in my room, I tried the dress...

It suits me perfectly!

Suddenly I hear my cell phone ringing, at that moment I thought it was Damian where Jack was calling me, but no it was my parents. I hurry to drop because it's been a long time since I did not give them news

\- Hi Mom ! I said, I hear him screaming in the phone asking me if I was okay, what happened to me so that I do not give any short news at all.

To avoid having them have a heart attack, I told them that with the world championship and the long time I spent with my friend Camille, I did not have time to send them news. It was then that my mother asked me the question that I expected to hear

\- When do you plan to go home? We miss you my darling! Mom asked me.

Basically, it's been a long time since I came home, and even though my life's love is in the United States, it would be better for me to go home, and Camille is the same, She may be with Jack who lives in the United States, they always stayed together despite the distance. And then ... Damian holds on to me, he will know how to find me !

The twilight is already in the sky, I prepare my suitcase after passing a phone call to Camille who announced to me that we would both leave Thursday night at 17:00, then I decide to call Damian, I fall on Its answering machine ...

\- Hello Damian ! ... I hope you're okay and Jack too, I was just calling to let you know I was going home soon to France, I leave Thursday afternoon around 5:00 pm ... and Yes ... I have to go back to see my parents ... and the world championship is over, so apart from you, I have no reason to stay in the United States, and I wanted to tell you that. (My tears flowing) I wanted to thank you for everything! For all the moments that we spent together, I would never forget them, especially never I would forget you and Jack ... You were great with me and I hope one day that I would see you again and that we could Again spend good times together ... I love you Damian ... and I hope you will not forget me! I left on his answering machine.

I can not help crying after crossing the heavy trials that are farewells to loved ones. I suddenly hear Gingka and friends returning, I immediately towels eyes to have no more tears and goes to meet them.

After seeing me, they threw themselves on me, shouting to me that they were horribly worried to my subjects, that they would have been ready to shave the whole continent to find me etc ... and I used myself Of my lie to get out of it: To claim to have spent all this time away with my best friend Camille!

\- Pandore !... Calls me Gingka; You have to help us, Ziggurat plans to use our spinning tops for evil purposes, we have to stop it and we need your power with us to fight them ...

\- Sorry Gingka ..." I interrupted, thinking back to the Starbreaker ; You'll stop Ziggurat by yourself, and ... I can not fight Starbreaker !

\- What ? Everybody exclaimed, Gingka's eyes widened in surprise and he allowed himself to seize me by the shoulders and shook me shouting

\- Are you serious Pandore ? How can you say that? You're one of the best fighters we've ever known, where's your blader going? Do you really want to let Ziggourat act according to his wishes with our bey ? Let the Starbreaker get away with what they did in Tsubasa, Yu and Ryuga ? Annoyed by his words, I slapped him hard enough to draw back ?

There I revealed all that I kept in me for too long …

\- Shut up Gingka! Your voice and your words are unbearable for me, seriously for who do you take to tell me what to do? And talking about the Starbreaker that way? For the number one blader you have become for your so-called friends whose minds have faced yours during this world championship? What a pitiful excuse! I would say rather that you became the best blader in the world, just to satisfy your dirty ego that's all! And for the Starbreaker, for Tsubasa and Yu it was only an accident, and Ryuga I do not care, Damian, Jack and Zeo were only the victims of this trash of Ziggurat it is all ! After ... this blader spirit story, it does not concern me, for the simple reason that I do not like the Beyblade, I still love my spinning top but ... after all it's you either Called "hero", I have nothing to do with all this and I have lived enough things I'm fed up! All I want now is to go home! Thank you for taking me on a trip with you, it was very nice and I had a lot of fun with you, but I can not go on, I'm tired ... so if it is so important to you, do it, but do not associate me with your stories ... ( I put a paper to Ryo ) Here is my letter of resignation, but I thank you nevertheless for the good moments spent within your organization ... I leave Thursday so I say goodbye ! Did I conclude.

My last two days in the United States, I spent with Camille while Gingka saved the world again from the Beyblade, and today is the day we left. Damian never called me back. I'm a little sad to leave this way without having received any news, but hey ... Jack and Damian certainly have something else to do!

At 2:30 pm Camille and I left for the airport, for several hours we waited for our plane, and when it arrives we advance to take it.

Suddenly, I feel a little pat on my shoulder, and turning around I discover Damian and Jack smiling

\- Hello ! Damian said, without waiting I hugged him and he immediately kissed me, same thing between Jack and Camille

\- I'm glad to see you both again! I said to Damian and Jack, Damian kisses me on the cheek then tells me

\- We had to come and say good-bye to you, and then we too go on a journey!"

\- Oh, right? Where are you going? Their asked Camille intrigued.

\- My mother called me to go to her shooting in Hawaii, she had had enough that I was away from her, and at the same time ... since all this bazaar with Ziggourat, Papa is very immpatient To see me, ha ha I feel that I will get screwed, and also I invited Jack and his mother who is already in front, so that he can find himself a little ! Damian explained.

\- So ... does that mean we can not see each other again? I asked him a little sad, I can not hold back my tears, I lower my eyes and try to cover my tears. I can not.

Damian grabbed me by the cheeks and then raised my head so that I could look him in the eyes

\- That's just what I wanted to discuss! He said, there I felt intense stress when I felt him take my hands, Damian then pulled out a small black box from his pocket and smiled at me, his cheeks became all red

\- I'll give you a promise Pandore ... ( He raises my hand to put it on his heart, the beating of his heart are very powerful ) In exactly 5 years, I would come back to France for a reason that maybe ( He opens the box and finds a real gold ring set with a real ruby as red as blood ) when I find you, I will ask you as sincere as I can be if Would you agree to marry me ? Damian told me.

I have a face on fire in front of his statement while he puts the ring on my finger, my heart began to beat so hard that it would make the earth tremble and without hesitation I shout Great: "YES ! "

Everyone in the airport applauded us. Damian and I kissed, then alerted by the last call of our planes, we again separated.

( I watch my ring on the plane ) ... 5 years ... I hope it will happen soon !

 **That's for chapter 16, and yes it's starting to become official between our two lovers, and that soon announces the end of my first little series. As usual leave me your impressions in the reviews. I make you very big kisses and I tell you soon for the last chapter of : A curious girl !**


	17. Chapter 17

A curious girl

5 years later...

Today we are November 11, the next day I celebrate my 20 years. During all this time, I have not lost contact with the Starbreaker, I have often received photos from Jack and Damian in Hawaii.

They really get those two out there !

But what comes to mind every day, and every night. It's your statement ... Damian ... I miss you !

Suddenly, my phone starts to ring, it is Camille who calls me

\- Hello? Hello Pandore, how are you ? She greets me with her joyful and caring voice, I even hear her music in her bedroom

\- Hi Camille! I'm fine, I'm bored a little and my parents are so busy finding me a gift for my birthday tomorrow! Did I answer

\- (Camille sighs) ... You think again of this so-called promise of marriage? My lips tremble

\- I believe in that promise ... and I know Damian did not say it lightly, it's not his kind! I said stroking the hope that my words were true, I heard Camille giggle, she turned off her music and then asked me

\- Are your parents aware of this whole story ?

There I told him all the story except about my problem with my second unknown personality of all, that I had been captured by the HD academy, but that Damian Hart, the captain of the American team Starbreaker protected me ... in his own way, of course, of Dr. Ziggourat, I ended up falling in love with him during all my captivity and that our relationship was very deep (you see what I mean? ) I also made a great friend: Jack Riperl !

A real brother.

At first, my parents were quite angry that Damian and I went to the act, and I had the right to the famous questions that all parents ask their children about this topic. Then when they realized that I was really in love with Damian, and that he had offered me this beautiful ring and that dress, and that at the airport in front of all the people present, he made me Promise to ask me in marriage after five years of absence.

My parents did not trust Damian !

I then preferred cutting the discussion there. Over the years I waited impatiently, always keeping hope !

\- Pandore ? Calls me Camille when I hear myself wandering, I shake my head a little to regain my spirits

\- Excuse me ! I was in my thoughts, so yes what did you want? I asked him

\- It's often that you leave in your dreams! In short, since it is your birthday tomorrow, and that I would not be there unfortunately, because I will have my job interview to the police, I would like to propose to you or rather ... impose you of me accompany to the festival of music tonight ! Did she explain to me

\- The festival of music you say? I said with a shrug of the shoulders, when she insists that I come with her, with the motive : it will change your ideas !

I sigh and finally accept his invitation. She warns me that she picks me up at 8:00 pm, knowing that it is already 5:00 pm. Immediately I begin to prepare myself by taking a shower, it is at this time that Camille sends me the following message : « Make yourself beautiful especially, put on your dress and brush your hair well, you have to or I'll give you one ! »

I know that Camille may love me, but she would be able to slam me and dress as if I were five years old.

When I come out of my shower, I wipe myself, dry my long black hair and then make a nice bun decorated with a white silk rose before I make up slightly.

It took me an hour already!

Then, with music in my room, I dressed in my beautiful white dress, a small silk vest, then my shoes with white heels, then I put my ring on my finger with a nice necklace red.

Already 7:30 pm, and we knock at my door !

Camille coming back to my room, dressed normally. I did not even have time to point it out to her, she already put me in her car and took me to the music festival square.

There are a lot of people, that it is almost impossible to circulate well. But there are so many colors and music that I feel transported into another universe ; It is then that Camille pushes me to the dance floor and leaves me in the middle of people, when I turned it had already disappeared !

Alone, I look at the starry sky, listen to the music resound around me and think long at the one I would like to see again. Suddenly I feel a warm presence behind me, who allows me to take my hand and kiss me in the neck

\- It's been a long time since I've seen you so beautiful and attractive ... my dear Snow White !

This voice ... I can not get back that it is him, I have tears flowing and turning, the person moved to stand in front of me, get me in his embrace and kiss me : That's Damian !

I recognize him. But he has changed so much, his blue hair is still bristling but less than before, he is also a little taller, about the size of Zeo Abyss and his other child's face has become that of a Adult proud

\- Damian Hart ? I murmured, surprised.

Damian smiled at me then nodded. I feel so full of happiness from the moment Damian makes me dance the waltz on the dance floor, then in the end he kissed me as a charming prince would have done. I had so much to ask him, but he stopped me by putting my knees on the floor while holding my hand where I wear the ring he offered me.

There, as he promised me: « Pandore ... you, the only girl who shines in my eyes, asks you today if you would agree to marry me ? » He asked me, immediately I yelled at him the same answer as at the airport and hugged him before kissing him.

Damian offered me a new dance with him.

Behind, I see Camille and Jack on the stage, Jack also changed a lot, he cut his hair and no more makeup or his mask. They wink at me and yelled at the microphone with behind them 0:00 posted at the electrical panel : "Happy Birthday Pandore ! "

Since all this time they have plotted in my back to prepare me this special surprise ...

A magnificent gift offered to a very curious girl like me !

The End

 **And that's the end for my first little series: A curious girl ! I hope you enjoyed it despite the few passages violent and unhealthy, but he needed it well, as always leave me your impressions on this story ... and I make you very big kisses and see you soon !**

 **Oh ... and ... I was forgetting I need your help to make a choice. Explanation, I hesitate between two series and I say all the same that they will always concern Damian, and I also added Jack because I like these two characters (but Damian remains my number 1). According to the titles give me your opinion, by which would you like me to start first? (Knowing that I would do all the same both :)) Here are the titles:**

 **\- Hunger Nightmare**

 **\- Damian's story**

 **You choose ! Kisses !**


End file.
